Changing Its Course
by masamune11
Summary: ATT: KH x Bleach, AU, Roxas thought he was dead. why? because now, he is in a shinigami realm, seiretei.
1. This World

_**Changing Its Course**_

By: shinigami-no-elie

Attention: This is a crossover fic between Bleach and Kingdom Hearts (by which I always demand X3). And I kinda board fighting Xemnas all over again. That sucks! I decided to make this fic. Anyway, I'll be busy for sometimes and can't continue for a little while. But I tried my best to at least update this fic once a month! 2 or 3 months is the longest. And also, no reviews, no update. Gee, I'm too hard TT. And thanks to BestFanOfAnime for you are the one who introduce me this game, Kingdom Hearts. Also, thanks to Rara and Ochi for their great support! They introduce me to Bleach. Let's just begin then!

Disclaimer: all the KH and Bleach's character are not mine. I wish I had one T.T

**Chapter I**

This World…

Roxas' POV

Cold; I wish this chill gone. After what I do, I don't have regret doing that, although… I was hoping to meet Sora and the others once again, hoping that I could know them better.

But time's up… enough with all this…

I've already had my time. And that time can't go back to me any longer, even if I howl to the moon up there, even if I screamed so loud, trying to tear the world, even if I surrendered myself to the darkness…

That time won't go back…

Everything is gone now. Everything…is gone…

But maybe, I'm satisfied

-----------------------------------------------

An ice-blue-haired boy was standing beside the blond one, trying to wake him up. It has been a wonderful evening when suddenly, he met an unconscious spiky-blond boy.

"Hey kid! Wake Up!" A boy shook Roxas violently enough to wake him. "Are you okay? After leaving that world, you seem to have loose conscious."

Roxas found himself on the boy's hand, a little bit dazed. He tried to stand but fallen again, making the other boy to catch him again.

"Mattaku omae wa. Don't push yourself too hard. Every people experienced it, so just relax." The boy said as he tried to lay Roxas against the nearest wall. He took his bottle and tip it into Roxas' lips, trying to make Roxas drank it. Roxas, realizing the tip of the bottle, slowly drank it. He emptied the bottle, feeling okay again.

Roxas tried to stand. This time, the boy helped him; scared if Roxas was going to fall again. Roxas stood on his feet, scanned the area and looked at the boy who helped him.

"Thanks. I don't know what happened to me. The last time I know, I was falling and everything felt so cold…" He said, a bit shivered.

The boy smiled. "No problem. You were transferred to Seiretei. I can't blame you if you felt not okay. My name is Toushiki Ren. You can call me Ren." He said. The boy was the same age as Roxas. He's a bit shorter from him. His ice-blue hair waved freely though it's quite messy. He wore some sort of black traditional Japanese cloth and wielded a sword on his back.

"I'm Roxas. I don't have mid-name though. But nice to meet you, Ren." Roxas said, introducing himself.

Roxas looked back, scanning the whole area for a moment and halted. "Everything looked extremely different here. Where am I anyway?" He thought. He looked back at Ren again. He wanted to ask a question but seemed not to find his own voice.

"Where am I?" Finally, He asked Ren. Ren smiled at him again.

"This is Seiretei; A place where dead people were gathered. You can say this place as heaven." Ren answered him and grinned. "And I am a shinigami, a death god! You're kinda lost between the entrances so I guide you down."

Roxas now looked confuse. "Shinigami……death god…….dead people……am I dead?" Roxas asked the blue-haired boy again. Confusion was swarming all over his brain.

Ren stared at him, "Of course. Everyone here has been dead once! Even me! You remembered your death…didn't you?" He asked Roxas now. Roxas didn't know what to say. All he knew that he fused with Sora and found himself lying on the ground.

"I-I don't exactly remember… the last thing I remember was… I fused with Sora and ended up here…" Roxas said confused. Ren stared him, curiously mumbling, "Interesting…"

Roxas felt uncomfortable seeing the other boy stared like that. "What! It's not like I'm the only one who didn't remember my death! And who said I'm dead? Maybe I'm not dead yet!"

Ren snapped out from his thought and talk again, "Your case is unusual. Only you and _that girl _have that kind of problem. I was wondering if you are…" he stopped. Suddenly, the earth crumbled.

"Whoa- what's happening?" Roxas asked again, looking truly shocked. Ren quickly took out his sword. Some heartless appeared from the ground. Quickly, he slashed every each of them and took back his sword. Roxas stared at him, amused by what Ren had done.

"I don't know a shinigami could slash the Heartless…" Roxas said

Ren gave him a meaningful look. Roxas, feeling a bit uncomfortable with his stare, denied, "What? I don't know the heartless were after me this far!"

"I'm afraid I have to take you to the court, Roxas. This matter had grown more dangerous. After all, you're not like anyone. When you live, you're nobody, right?" Ren said with a bit upset

Roxas seemed a little shock about Ren knowing his background. "How did you know?"

"Easy. The girl we brought to the court also experienced this type of attack. Fortunately, my friend found her and defeated them without a sweat. Well, he's also a genius. We found out that she's a Nobody when she lived. Don't worry! The court will do no harm on you. The girl will be fine either. We just have to hide your presence. An existence like you has endless potentials. It can attract Hollows, making this village not safe." He said again. Roxas seemed to be quite annoyed when Ren stressed the word 'existence'.

"What does he think am I? I'm still alive, that's it. And he also mentioned a girl or someone. Could she be nobody too? Could she be Namine? Naaah…She had a very slim chance to slip into this world. But what if she is Namine?" He thought so deeply that he didn't sense that around 5 other shinigami had cornered them. One of them was a woman wearing an extra suit; a white form with a letter 'jyu-yon' meaning 'fourteen'. Roxas snapped out from his thought.

"Ren…what happens here?" Roxas asked unsure. Hearing no words from the other boy, he turned to the other boy. Ren seemed unreasonably scared.

"Shikachi-taichou! I didn't know you are coming to escort the boy, ma'am!" He said shakily. His word showed all of his emotion; Scared, afraid, panic, and don't-know-what-to-say. The woman stared back at Ren and continually glared to Roxas. Roxas was feeling that he was in big trouble.

"Boy…What's your name?" She asked a bit sharp.

"Roxas" Roxas answered it flatly, although it still showed some of his fear. Something in this woman made him shivered unreasonably. The woman shinigami, Shikachi, approached him closer to get a better look. He looked around him.

"I see. It seems like you are one of those keyblade wielders. My fukutaichou will pick you up. She's also a keyblade wielder, so don't be panic." She said calmly. Roxas seemed so confused; this is the 2nd time that he heard someone knew his background with just a simple look.

"How do you know I was a keyblade wielder? How do you know that I was a nobody? And how do you know all about my backgrounds!" Roxas screamed furiously, frustrated by the fact that everybody seemed to 'read his mind'.

Shikachi sighed. "Ren. Please Comeback to your headquarter. And Hikaru…" She said as she turned to one of the shinigamis, "…go back to the headquarters and fetch Nenke for me. She has to be here because this is an important matter and I don't want Roxas to miss even a single detail." Hikaru nodded and jump slightly onto the roof, making hand signal signaling the others to go back to headquarters. Ren also did the same.

"Roxas, I'll be meeting you again. That would be maybe. When that time comes, maybe you could meet Namine…" Ren said as he ran using his shunpou, leaving Roxas alone with Shikachi. Roxas didn't move a bit.

"He said Namine! Does that mean that Namine is here somewhere? But that's impossible…" He mused again. "I hope she is alright…" He hoped as watched seriously, keeping his guard up. Shikachi sighed again.

"Don't be so tensed up. I'm not going to hurt you. Besides, maybe you have Question. Maybe about this world or how did heartless after you until this time. And moreover, you haven't received your OWN keyblade." She said again.

Roxas didn't know what to say. He was so new here and very lack of knowledge. The only thing he knew that this world was not meant to be part of other worlds. This world seemed to like…stand alone. If the barrier here crumbled, who know what's going to happen?

"First, who are you?"

"I'm Shikachi Kawamura, Head of intelligent agencies and the 14th division. I'm a shinigami with taichou-class, responsible for such as your problem." He said a bit dark

"Second, what is this world? I mean, this is really a very strange place. I don't know for such a world could exist." Roxas looked around, seeing all around him. There are only traditional Japanese houses around, not much to see.

"This is Seiretei; A realm where most people who had died once, live. When I said die, it means they die when they're on your world. Their soul was transported here. So, every one of us, including me, are some sort of spirits. We don't have bodies…" She said but now lowered her tone. "But we made the bodies." She chuckled. "Don't worry! It's not a true form. It's just some sort of technology which allows a spirit to enter and move the body. It's some sort like stuffed animals." Shikachi answered it smoothly.

"Third, why do you know about me?" This time, he asked him a bit curious. Shikachi sighed again.

"My, my…I'm head of the intelligent agencies! I know information across other dimensions." She chuckled one more time. Roxas then asked again, for the last.

"Last, because I'm too tired to ask you more questions. Why is it always me? Why do I have more attention?"

Shikachi leaned against the wall. She practically sighed again. Now he stared down at Roxas. "Roxas, you're both a nobody and a keyblade wielder. Isn't it a bit strange? The only Keyblade wielder that ever exists here is only my friend, Nenke. And she's not a nobody. She's whole. When we met a case like you, we just can't let swarming around all over place. Even when I met Nenke, she's already tailed by 10 dusks behind her. And moreover, you're one of the members of Jyuusan Kikan; No. 13, Roxas, the 'Key of Destiny'. We'll need you."

Roxas blinked for a second. He seemed to lose faith on her. "And what exactly you mean 'need'?" he stressed the word 'need'. It seemed for him that he was used again, like last time.

Shikachi continued her words, "There's a kind of Heartless named Hollow. It is really HEARTLESS but that doesn't mean it is a heartless. It's a bad spirit which devours good spirits. Sometimes, it infected other spirits into one of it. Also, it can even attacked the living or rip their souls out from their body. It's very dangerous. Hollow will always attracted to reiatsu while Sora and his friends have a high-rated reiatsu. What-reiatsu is an inner energy that enables you to use magic, in other words mana. Every your friends level up, their reiatsu grow bigger, and more danger will come towards them. The hollow maybe ended up slashing them to the ground because they can't see them. And when I tell you that you were a Jyuusan Kikan member, I was hoping that you're skilled enough to wield a sword because the keyblade you're going to use are way much cooler and way much harder to use than before. At least you can handle Oblivion and the Oathkeeper. You can save your beloved ones with that blade, even though you're just a soul. That should be enough because Nenke has come. You can ask more if you're still curious." Shikachi ended the conversation when suddenly; a huge wind ball appeared out of nowhere. This made Roxas to shield his eyes as some of the dust flew all over him. Inside the ball, a woman shinigami stood there.

"Yo Shikachi! I'm here now!" The other woman said energetically.

"I'll leave it to you then, Nenke. I got to find more information about Namine and him so you could start the training." Shikachi said as she left with her shunpou.

"Wait! Where's Namine!" Roxas shouted but Shikachi has already gone.

"She's safe with 3rd division. Don't worry. She'll be trained there; to be a shinigami just like me." Nenke smiled at him. She's a bit taller than Roxas. Her black hair seemed to wave though her hair only goes to her shoulder. She wore the same uniform as Ren did.

Roxas seemed a bit frustrated. He has a mountain of question and his mentor has run somewhere else! "And why does Namine have to be trained! She's not a tool!"

Nenke sighed, "We're not using you. You have to be a shinigami so you can disguise your reiatsu. Even in this state, you have more reiatsu than I ever imagined. The more reiatsu you emit, the more hollow or heartless will come. We're in state of war here. Disguising you as a shinigami would be a better way to endure from that hollows. And for Namine, she has more reiatsu than you. Don't ask me why. Maybe you know the answer." She ended it.

Roxas stared at her unbelievably. First, he was thrown into this world and now he had to be a shinigami! This is just dumb! "I'm not coming!"

Nenke grinned, "Yes, you will." She snapped her finger. Suddenly, a wind ball appeared covering Roxas. Nenke snapped her finger again and a wind ball appeared again; this time, covering Nenke as well. Lastly, she snapped her finger again, making them float and flew away. "I'm sorry Roxas, but you're the last key to save Sora and _him _once again and I intend not to release you this quickly."

Roxas gave a puzzled look, "Save Sora? What do you mean? Is he and the other in mortal danger?"

"If we're correct, Sora and your friends were tailed by some Hollows but they seemed not to realize it." She said darkly. Roxas stared at her for a while.

"You're not serious…are you?" Roxas glared at her

"Believe me. I never joked around in this situation." She replied. "Anyway, we almost reached the court. You're still not going? Or you will?" She said again. She dropped them on the land outside a huge building. Roxas merely can believe his eyes.

Then, the big gate opened slowly, revealing 3 shinigamis. Roxas recognize one of them. Ren (doesn't know why) had stood there to open the door. Next to him, a raven-haired shinigami stood. He's not much older than either Roxas or Ren. But his eyes caught on a blond shinigami, standing beside the boy. Her blue eyes caught him by surprise. She squinted a bit.

"Roxas…Is that really you?" She asked Roxas. Roxas doesn't know what to say.

"Namine…?"

**Tsuzuku**

-----------------------------------------------

Authors Note: Bahh! What a bad ending to put! Forgive me! I'm still amateurs say….don't flame me for this T.T


	2. Preparation

_**Changing Its Course**_

By: shinigami-no-elie

A/N: Firstly, Thanks to:

-Ochi and Rara for both introducing BLEACH and KH II Playstation 2™ to me so this fic can exist.

-BestFanOfAnime for introducing me to Kingdom Hearts for the first time.

-My sister for supporting me (although she was a bit upset when I made an English version fic. Sorry!).

-My mother so that I can connect to the internet again! Yay!

-And you who review this story !

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KH or BLEACH! If I do, why should I bother to write this fic?

**Chapter II**

Preparation…

"Namine…?" Roxas stared at her unbelievably. She already wore the same suit as the other shinigamis. Her black shinigami suit was there neatly. "Is that you? But how can you enter? I mean hell…You became a shinigami?" Roxas said a bit fast, shocked of what he has look. "Still, it's a nice outfit, though…" he thought a moment

"Umm…Roxas…I think we better get to move now. You can talk to Namine later." Nenke interrupted his thought. "And Ren, your mission paper lied on my desk. You can continue your work."

The blue-haired boy wanted to protest but only grumbled so that Nenke couldn't hear him. The raven-haired boy frowned, staring challengingly at Nenke.

"And you too, Kagami. Don't worry; it will be the same hard mission. You'll like it." Nenke grinned at him. The raven-haired shinigami sighed a little and went away. "And Namine, you should go back to Natsume-taichou's room. Maybe you could find some works there."

Namine nodded and walked passed Roxas. Roxas only saw her smile and hearing her whispered, "I'm glad that you are here." With that, she used her shunpou. Roxas just stood there. Her presence has gone and Roxas had no idea how come she did that.

"Right, let's go to face Ukita. She probably could handle your exam." She said dreamily. Roxas, not knowing what she's talking about, gave her a puzzled-look.

"Ukita? Who is he? And what exam should I do!" He asked her again.

"You mean 'who is _she_'! She is the captain of 3rd division. Usually she handled things about training other shinigamis. She'll be perfect to be the mentor for you." She said as she snapped her finger again, letting the air covering both of them. Roxas kept still in his place. With a snap of a finger, Nenke and Roxas flew again towards 3rd division headquarters.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot that the exam is about how you control your mana, which means magic. It will be so easy! Even Namine passed with 150!" She said reassuringly; she had expected that Roxas will be annoyed hearing about those kind of word like 'test' or 'exam' or others relating to it. Could a boy like him will like any exams!

"Because she's a white witch, that's all what it says." Roxas mused again, not realizing a big danger was approaching towards them.

-----------------------------------------------

_3rd division headquarters…_

A woman shinigami was sitting behind her desk, signing the assignments from other division. Sometimes, she growled a little, signaling that she was VERY bored. She was still signing her paper when suddenly…

"Ukita-taichou! Nenke-fukutaichou is here! She's just landed and also brought the keyblade wielder!" shouted a young shinigami girl. She has short-black hair and wearing headphone. Her obsidian eyes showed both happiness and worried. The Captain, Ukita, put down her pen and took her sword which lied against her chair.

"I'll be there quickly…"

-----------------------------------------------

"We're on time!" Nenke said as they landed outside the headquarters. Roxas stood for a moment and walked with Nenke. When they just almost passed the entrance, suddenly 5 dusks appeared from nowhere.

"What the heck-" Nenke said a bit annoyed as she dodged one of their attack. Roxas, not knowing how to summon his keyblade (he is wondering himself that does he really have one?), could hardly evade their attack.

"Alright, enough is enough!" Nenke shouted; feeling annoyed with this situation. She summoned her keyblade. "Let's go! Okamiboshi! Howled to the moon! Tear it apart!" She said as she defeat every one of the Dusks with only one smooth move. Roxas remained still, not knowing what to say. Seeing this made his head hurts. "How could a keyblade acted like it have a heart?" Roxas thought again. Then, they heard someone clapping his/her hand. They turned around to see one of captains; Ukita…

Roxas didn't have a clue about how long had Ukita been there, watching them. Ukita approached them.

"Well, I thought it will be the test. But I can't tell the score if the test participator were not well-prepared yet." Ukita said a bit less-curious. Hearing this, something put a trigger on his mind.

"Then YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MAKE THAT AMBUSH RIGHT? IS THIS SOME KINDS OF JOKES? IF IT IS, IT DOESN'T MAKE ME LAUGH!" Roxas screamed to the point of his nerve.

"Wow, wow…easy, easy! It's not like I created the dusk or summoned them or anything! We're forbidden to do that." She said a bit offended by Roxas' words. "So, Nenke-chan! Is it him?" She asked Nenke. Nenke nodded. "Well then, you two should go to my office. Come in!"

Roxas and Nenke came in towards Ukita's office. Not much fancy here; only a wooden wood for work behind a desk which full of assignment papers and some old records.

"Shichi, please finish my work for me. I kinda have an important…matters here." Ukita said happily. The other shinigami, Shichi, looked annoyed. She never thought that she would be the one who finish her captain's work. Grumbling softly, she brought the papers upstairs; to her office. Ukita poured tea onto each of their glass, and then, took a seat. She started again.

"My name is Ukita Maeru, Head of the 3rd division squad and the head of academics. Pleased to meet you!" She introduced herself. "So…you want to become a shinigami, right? Err…"

"Roxas" Roxas continued her words. Ukita snapped happily, "Yeah Roxas! So, are you willing to?"

Roxas stared on his tea blankly. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know all about this world yet. To be questioned such as that made him confused. Nenke knew this was going to happen. She sipped her tea. "Don't worry! I'll be your tutor when you're accepted to the academy!"

"No he's not going to the academy…" Ukita cut her on the middle. Nenke stared at her. As much she could admit, Ukita has the right side, yet it's wrong.

"But he IS eligible, isn't he Ukita-taichou!" Nenke snapped; Looks like her temper was at critical status. Ukita sipped her tea.

"It's not like he's not eligible." She continued her words, slightly not taking Nenke's anger. "However, someone as special as him has to take special tutor. And that would be you." She said and sipped her tea again.

Nenke blinked at her unbelievably, "Are you…serious?" Roxas, feeling unnoticed, now talked.

"What's going on here, Nenke-san?" he said a bit cold. Looks like no noticed his presence. Nenke smiled at him.

"Well, if you want to become a shinigami, which in this case 'you HAVE TO', I'll be your tutor. You don't have to take academic school. You can befriend with other people while training with me. Even Namine took this type of training, you see…" Nenke said. Roxas, not knowing what to react, just stood there; happy but worried. He didn't know where his worries came from. Silence crashed the room. Ukita stood up and break the silence.

"So Roxas! If I were you, I would like to be mentored with her. She's good you know! After all, she is former of keyblade master. Well, it depends on you though…" Ukita said

Roxas had nowhere to go and he wanted a place to live for now, just recalling older days and forgetting bitter past. The problem is, he doesn't know whether to trust Nenke or not. For him, she's just a weird person, a high-tempered person too. But he was forced to choose, and right now, he only has 1 choice: Making Nenke his mentor.

"I only have one choice since both of you gave me only that option. I'll take that as a yes." He said flatly. Ukita sighed in relief. "Well then, I should report this to Yama-jii. He'll be pleased that we have another shinigami candidate."

Nenke stood up. "Well then, time to go. And welcome to the 14th division, Roxas; to the newest division from gotei 14. It was still gotei 13 when Yama-jii realized that we have to make another division for scouting new areas since other worlds began crumbling." She held out her hand. Roxas smiled a bit. He placed his on hers and ready to take off to the 14th headquarters, but suddenly stopped by Ukita.

"Nenke! Tell Shikachi that Natsume is not pleased! He expected her to meet him. Maybe he wants to fight her again!" Ukita shouted below. Nenke nodded. With a snapped of her finger, both of them flew away. Ukita saw them flying to the 14th headquarters.

"I wish them the best luck. Last time I trained Nenke, I wasn't able to make her summoned her zanpakutou. Instead summoning it, she summoned her own keyblade. And please, Hitsugaya-kun. If you want to talk, just talk here. You don't have to hide your presence." She said as she turned back at a shinigami boy shorter than her. "Now, what brings you here?" she said as she approached her desk, trying to finish her work again. Hitsugaya stood in front of her.

"I'm here because of that boy, Roxas." Hitsugaya said sternly. Ukita gave him a plain look.

"And why is that?" She asked him again. Hitsugaya sighed a little.

"Don't you realize that he's the nobody of Sora, the chosen keyblade master? Shouldn't you train him?" he said again.

Ukita smiled bitterly. "After training Nenke, causing us to damage almost every house in Rukongai? No and never." She said, clinging on her pen.

"After all, I believe Nenke could make him even stronger than now…"

-----------------------------------------------

"We're here!" Nenke said as they arrived at the headquarters. Nenke walked in followed by Roxas. She directly went into her office, feeling that maybe Ren is still there. And she's right. Ren was searching the whole office for his assignment paper.

"Oww, where is it?" Ren mumbled to himself. Nenke walked towards him.

"Ren, is something wrong?" She asked the boy. Ren was shocked for a moment and stood rightly after his reaction.

"No ma'am! It's nothing!" He said shakily. Nenke smiled and took a brown map lied on her desk. She opened it and handed some assignments papers to him. "I believe this is what you've been searching for." Nenke smirked. Ren took the papers and examined it carefully. A smile slipped on his lips. He bowed gratefully to Nenke and ran pass Roxas. He said nothing but winked as he passed Roxas. Nenke sat on her chair. She noticed that Roxas was still outside her office. "Come in Roxas. I have something to show you." She said as she opened her blue map and handed the papers to Roxas, as for him to come in.

Roxas read it silently. The papers contained some details of the gotei 14 though he didn't know what it is. "Nenke-san, what is gotei 14?" he asked

"Add the fukutaichou or sensei title behind my name please. From now on, I'm your fukutaichou." She smiled. Roxas was more annoyed by the fact that she's now his mentor.

"O-kay…Nenke-sensei…what is gotei 14?" he asked slowly, stressing every word.

"Gotei 14 is some sort of group which we, shinigamis, were grouped into 14 squads. Each squad usually has their tasks different from others but some of the shinigamis were tasked to work with other shinigamis from other squads. Usually, it is a team mission and only few selected shinigami that receive this kind of mission." She answered him and sipped her tea. "Maybe you will become one of them…after all, you're considered as special here." She added again as she worked on her papers, signing every each of it.

Roxas continued his read. He read the level of shinigami, how to rate it, and also, the legendary shinigami. It was also written the most hunted Hollows to slay and S-class criminal Shinigami. He scanned the paper and stopped at the photo of a shinigami whose smile was so wicked. His hair was silver. He read the man's name.

"Ichimaru Gin…" he mumbled softly as he read the article next to the photo. "Considered to be pursued because of his treachery to the court and for working together with Menos Grandes to overthrown the court."

"That's one of the criminals who are really danger. We heard that he can even summon heartless." Nenke still worked on her papers, mumbling softly.

Roxas only looked at her doing for a while before he asked, "You said it's forbidden for shinigamis to summon heartless and why is that? I mean, he's also a shinigami, right?"

Nenke stopped signing her papers and sighed. "We're forbidden to do it because it will cause us half-heartless. When a shinigami turned into one of it, he or she could summon as many heartless as he or she wants. He or she could also create countless of nobody, either the strong ones or the weak ones. They maybe suffered the same pain as you. The 14th squad realized this and took an immediate action; trying to prevent him making nobodies as much as we can. And well, Shikachi-taichou succeeded in sealing his ability on their last fight…" She turned at Roxas who listened to Nenke's story. "…but great action caused a great side-effect."

Roxas stared at her this time. "What do you mean side-effect…?" He realized that her eyebrows twitched. "…ma'am?" he quickly added her title.

Nenke grinned. "You should adapt with this circumstance quickly." Her grin became a grimace. Her smile almost faded when she wanted to answer his question. "I will tell you…" she said with a bitter smile and continued her words, "…when I'm ready, when the court can accept the fact, and when I can gain your trust fully on me, everybody in this squad, and on court. Sorry Roxas. This is actually top secret. Even only I and Ukita knew this fact." Silence fell on the room. Roxas continued reading the archive papers. Nenke sighed, "When you finished, let me know." She said as she continued signing her assignment.

Sometimes, Roxas eyes caught some photos of the Captains and Lieutenant. After finished, he handed over the papers back to Nenke.

"Well, my suggestion is: learn to adapt to things in here, okay!" She said as she stepped outside the office. "Aoikira!" She shouted. A woman shinigami came out. She had a long black rather curly hair passing her shoulder.

"Calling me, ma'am?" She asked a bit curious; it has been a while since her last mission.

"Please take Roxas to his room. Maybe you can show him around. I can't. Shikachi gave me her assignment papers to deal with." Nenke turned chibi, having a sad-looking face. The other woman, Aoikira, tapped her back. "Don't worry! You can count on me." She said. Nenke turned to Roxas and gave him a signal to step outside. Roxas did as she signaled.

"Roxas, meet your senior, Aoikira. She's on the fourth seat of our squad." Nenke said. Aoikira smiled at him. Her smile was so gentle that Roxas couldn't help blushed a little.

"I'm Aoikira. Nice to meet you, Roxas." She said and shook hand with him.

"Ah…I'm Roxas. Nice to see you too…err…" Roxas saw Nenke signaled her hand, being told to add her title. "…senpai." Aoikira smiled at him. "Well, you should really adapt here. Don't worry. We'll help. As long as you consider us as a family, we'll help."

Roxas never had a family. He's a nobody when he's still alive.

And Nobodies were not born to have a family…

They only made an alliance, or an organization like he did. He never knew what is like to have a family. Family means you share your time and feeling with them, as for nobodies, they never had a heart. They just pretended to have one. They _can't_ feel. They shouldn't feel for someone. There's no emotion. That should be the law.

But here, he felt different. He felt like…a whole person…

He felt like he has a heart. He wasn't sure he has one either…

"Hello Roxas…Something's bothering you?" Aoikira snapped him out from his thoughts. Nenke place a worried face. Roxas recalled again why he was here.

"Oh, nothing. It's not something I want to talk about." He said quickly. Aoikira shrugged. Nenke sighed in relief.

"Well then, I should be back to my work. Take care of him, okay!" Nenke said to Aoikira as she walked back behind her desk and started signing her papers again.

"Right…" It's the only replied that Nenke could hear as Aoikira closed the door. She smiled at Roxas again.

"So Roxas, I shall show you around the court first. Where do you want to go?"

-----------------------------------------------

Namine was running through the 3rd squad headquarter corridor in a hurry; she was late. She's been called by Nenke for her new mission. Not knowing that Ren already brought it, she ran as fast as she can. She ran so fast that she accidentally bump onto a black-haired shinigami boy, leaving them falling.

"Ittai…Ah, Kagami-san!" Namine groaned. She had bumped onto him, leaving him fell down and made his papers fell all over the places. Kagami stood and tried to regain his balance.

"Mattaku. Can you not run through the corridor?" He said a bit annoyed. He picked his papers that had fallen. Namine helped him.

"Gomen Nasai! Aren't you supposed to go to Nenke-fukutaichou's room? Ren said we had assignment to do and…" Namine stopped; being cut by Kagami.

"Namine…" Kagami mumbled softly but still picking the papers. Namine heard him and listened. "…don't trust Ren fully just yet…" He picked the last paper and walked pass her. Namine placed a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?" She asked Kagami. Kagami stooped for a moment.

"Because…he's never on our side, he'll never be on our side…" He said as he turned to Natsume's office, the 3rd squad captain. Namine didn't know what he means. All she knew that Ren is a good friend. She trusts him and so does he…doesn't he? Namine shrugged and continued to run across headquarter. If she had mastered the shunpou, she should be at the 14th squad headquarter by the time.

"I'm late!" With that, she ran off like a mad man.

-----------------------------------------------

The sun had set. It had been a full hour since Roxas' first visit to Seiretei. This entire sudden meet made his head dizzy. He just met new people in different world. Moreover, he never guessed Namine would be here.

Aoikira had taken him to his room. It's on the 2nd floor. There are not many interesting things there. Only a rolled painting hung on the wooden wall, a desk to eat and sorts all kinds of papers, a cupboard containing his new shinigami uniform, and a bed on the corner of the room. His room also, like any other rooms in the court, had a bathroom and a mini-kitchen. Kitchenettes were placed near the tub.

Roxas sighed near the window. He had opened it for fresh hair. Outside, he could see lights from the outskirt of the court and also other shinigamis as well. His eyes caught a person who had fiery-red hair shinigami. He's walking with a blonde shinigami girl. Roxas rubbed his eyes again. "No. It couldn't be possible…" he said to himself. He looked again at the red-haired shinigami again and noticed it quickly. This time, a bit surprised.

_Axel!_

Ever since he had arrived, he remembered all about himself, about him being the nobody of Sora, about him being the youngest member of Jyuusan Kikan, and about other members…

Roxas opened his room door to step outside but found Nenke stood there. Roxas groaned. When he wanted to find someone, why Nenke always hindered it?

Nenke seemed a bit startled. She hasn't knocked the door yet, Roxas had opened it for her. She smiled at him, "Good evening Roxas! I hope you enjoyed your stay here. I decided that I'm going to have dinner with you instead alone. Do you mind?"

Roxas seemed slightly annoyed. He let her to come into his room. Nenke scanned his room. "Not bad. Well, I guess I should be cooking now. And where are you going, Roxas?" Nenke didn't here a reply because Roxas had already gone downstairs to see Axel.

Roxas walked through the dark pathway. No one's there; he had lost him. Upset, he returned to his room. Nenke had already made her cooking half done. She's making sushi for dinner. Wonder if it tasted great?

His night was only filled with Nenke's babblings about the court, her explanation, and their plan on their training. He decided that it's more than enough to make people stayed awake until 10 p.m. and made her out from his room. His room was quite a mess. The forks and plate were all dirty. He growled at their mess and washed it. He soon changed and brushed his teeth, then climbed onto his bed. He pulled his blanket up to his neck. For a while, he couldn't sleep. Nenke's training added his burden on his shoulder. Honestly, he had a bad feeling about this. His eyes had already tired and so had his brain. He shut his eyes, trying to relax so that he could get some sleep.

Finally, He surrendered to the darkness, letting it enveloped him like his blanket enveloped his body…

**Tsuzuku**

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: Wheee! I wrote a longer fic! Oh yeah, I took this scene when Roxas has fused with Sora. When he realized, he's already in Seiretei. And for more information, I already kicked Ichimaru and Aizen, and they're still alive. For the substitute:

**3rd squad Captain**: Maeru Ukita (made-up character)

**3rd squad Lieutenant**: Himamoto Shichi (borrowed from my dear sister)

**5th squad Captain**: Hyuuga Natsume (From Gakuen Alice. Really! I didn't mean to put it like this!)

**5th squad Lieutenant**: Sakura Mikan (From Gakuen Alice)

**14th squad Captain**: Kawamura Shikachi (borrowed character; from Ochi. Thanks for the help!)

**14th squad Lieutenant**: Hyuura Nenke (borrowed character; from Rara. Thanks for the help!)

I'm just plain short of character. So, if you have suggestion, you could send me a message or to my e-mail. Your suggestion and reviews will keep this fic updated! Have a nice day you guys! R&R!


	3. Draw Your Keyblade

_**Changing Its Course**_

By: shinigami-no-elie

A/N: Okay! Credits to:

-Ochi and Rara for allowing me to borrow their character! Thank you!

-My sister for her character and her big support!

-BestFanOfAnime who always pushed me to update this fic

-You who reviews!

Read and read please!

**Disclaimer:** (Zzzzz…zzzz) huh, uh-oh…I'm sleepy. You knew the rest… (zzzz…zzz…zzz)

**Chapter III**

Draw your Keyblade…

_-Italics-_ one's dream/vision/thought?

**-Bold-** thought/talking to one's mind

"_Looks like were really in deep trouble…" said a white-haired keyblade master as his back was against the blonde. _

"_I'll say that again…" panted the other boy. His Keyblade was as if glued tightly on his right hand; ready to slash anything in his way. They were surrounded by thousands of heartless without anyone to help._

_The two keyblade master swung their keyblade. Sora jumped here and there to avoid their vicious grasp. With several slashes, he managed to kill at least 50 heartless. He smirked at his success and ran to help Riku who seemed, didn't have to be helped anymore. Riku gracefully avoided their attack and killed some heartless. He united with Sora again._

"_Darn it! When can these stops!" cried Sora furiously as he slashed more heartless._

"_It's just…" Riku avoided more attacks. "…never stopped!" He slashed more heartless. He groaned when more heartless came approaching them. "Tch…"_

"_That's enough…" A voice shouted. Seconds later, all heartless teleported; it left the two keyblade masters alone. Sora scanned the area. Nothing; No more heartless. He lowered his Keyblade. Riku was still on his guard. Something told him that it wasn't safe yet. And he's right…_

"_Not bad…" the voice said as it revealed his form. A white-haired man stood on distance, smiling wickedly. Riku glanced at the source of the voice, searching who said that._

"_Who are you?"_

_Riku's question had to wait when suddenly the man vanished, reappeared behind Sora and knocked him out. Riku was going to attack him but felt pain and fell into oblivion…_

"No!" Roxas screamed. He was sweating. He panted hard, scared of what he had seen-or what he had dreamt.

"Nightmares…" He caught his breath and took a deep breath. "Already morning…" He murmured to himself. He lazily got out from bed and opened the curtains, letting both fresh air and sunrays hit him. Seiretei wasn't as bad as he thought it would. He smiled a bit and went to his bathroom, taking a shower. Finished, he wore his new shinigami uniform and made breakfast. He ate it quickly and went to Nenke's office.

"I wish I could be a shinigami faster…because I felt something is not right with Sora-tachi."

-----------------------------------------------

Ukita was signing her papers, again. This time, there were several lines below her eyes, signing her tiredness. Her Fukutaichou, Shichi, brought more papers for her to sign. Ukita groaned and stood up.

"I'm leaving for good!" She groaned at her papers. She hadn't eaten anything since last day. Shichi looked at her a bit annoyed, though it would be disrespectful for her to do it.

"I'm sorry Captain, but no sleep or food until you finished your work. You said it before that this tasks is important so…" Shichi stopped as she saw Ukita stood and took her sword. Ukita grinned at her mischievously and off with her shunpou. "Taichou!"

Ukita jumped here and there, carrying his hilted-sword. Sensing that Shichi was after her, she sighed and added her speed. She saw Roxas walking to 14th squad headquarter. She stopped to greet Roxas.

"Hi, Roxas-chan! Enjoying your stay here?" She chirped. Roxas was startled seeing her already in front of him. He couldn't help stepping back from her. "Oh…Sorry for making you a bit…shocked. Where are you going?"

Roxas stared at her. "Does shinigami have to shock other people by appearing in front of him or her like that?" He scowled. Ukita grinned.

"Nope. But we, the captains and lieutenants of course, are used to it. No offense, but I like it that way. So, where exactly are you going to?"

Roxas blinked, "I thought Nenke-fukutaichou had told you." Though Roxas said Nenke's title, he still added it forcefully.

"Naaah! She's too lazy to report things like that. So, where are you going? You haven't answered my question yet!" she asked. Roxas sighed.

"I'm going to her office. She wants to test me about…something…" Roxas said to her unsurely. Ukita glanced at him worriedly but smiled again.

"I'll go with you. Honestly, I'm being after by Shichi - you know, my fukutaichou – beside…" she said as she swung her sword to her right. It somewhat pointed to a pillar. "…It's not like you, Hitsugaya, to tail me rather than to ask me personally…Am I right?" Firstly, Roxas didn't know what Ukita means. His question was answered as a white-haired shinigami boy shorter than him, revealed his self. Ukita lowered her sheeted-sword. Roxas could feel insane amount of power radiating from the boy. The boy looked furious.

"Ukita…shouldn't it be you who train the boy?" He asked with suspicion. Ukita scowled. The white-haired boy, Hitsugaya, didn't move an inch. He still waited for her answer. Ukita stopped scowling.

"And should I put Rukongai to such dangerous situation like I did the last time I trained Nenke? I've told you before, haven't I?" She sneered, though upset ness could be heard from her tone. She turned her back to Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya sighed.

"Alright…alright…I give up. Reassuring you are one thing but training him…" Hitsugaya looked at Roxas from the corner of his eyes. Roxas didn't move an inch. He had somehow rocked by his presence. Petrified. "…is another thing. I hoped he could become a shinigami with his condition right now. _He _can't wait…" Hitsugaya said, stressing the word 'he'. He took off with his shunpou. Roxas fell on his knees.

"Who-who is he?" He said shakily. He could still sense the boy's reiatsu from distance. How he could do it? He doesn't know how!

Ukita sighed. "The genius. Toushirou Hitsugaya. He's the captain of 10th division squad. Better not to mess with him. You'll end up frozen. Come on. I want to see your test." Ukita said, back with her smile. He turned away and walked, followed by Roxas.

-----------------------------------------------

Namine walked through the corridor of 3rd division headquarter. She sometimes hummed along her way. Her hands were holding papers for her captain.

Hitsugaya appeared. Apparently, she's on the 3rd division and didn't expect to saw Hitsugaya appeared; seeing that he's the captain of 10th squad.

"Err…Morning Hitsugaya-taichou…err…are you searching for…err…Ukita-taichou or…someone else?" She said shakily; a bit afraid. Hitsugaya stared at her for a brief moment. He kept walking, passing her with ignorance but stopped for a moment and turned to her.

"Namine…go to 14th squad headquarter. You can see Roxas there. Though…" he said with dark tone. Namine turned at his back.

"What do you mean, Hitsugaya-taichou?" she looked puzzled. Hitsugaya turned against her but this time, making Namine only saw his back.

"…His training will be more painful than yours…" he said as he turned left, leaving Namine all alone in that deserted corridor. Namine got it now. Her eyes gotten big and she dashed as quickly as she can to get to Roxas' place.

"God! Don't make me late!" She prayed as she dashed through the corridor and ended up outside headquarter.

-----------------------------------------------

Roxas entered his headquarter along with Ukita. He knocked Nenke's office door, but there's no reply. Roxas knocked harder. Still, there's no reply. Ukita interrupted him as she swiftly opened the door and saw Nenke was vast asleep.

"Nenke…time to teach!" Ukita tapped her cheek so that she could wake up. Still, Nenke remained still. Sometimes she murmured. Ukita sighed.

"Roxas, could you bring me a glass of cold water please?" She asked. Roxas nodded and quickly got her water. He handed over to Ukita. Ukita, grinning wickedly, splashed some water onto Nenke's face, making her groaned.

"W-whoa!" Nenke groaned uncomfortably. Her face was already wet from water.

"Time to wake up, Nenke! You got a student to teach!" Ukita said as she splashed some water at her again. Nenke groaned again and lifted her head up.

"Ukita-taichou…is it really morning already…?" she asked lazily.

"Get up, lazy bones! You've got a pupil to teach!" this time, Ukita shouted at her, making Nenke jumped. Nenke placed a scared face and went to bathroom.

Roxas went inside and sat on the nearest seat. Ukita took the teapot and poured the tea onto his cup. "Err...thanks, Ukita-taichou…" Roxas hesitantly sipped his tea. Ukita also poured down the tea into her cup. She slowly sipped her tea.

"You're most welcome." She said calmly. Silence crashed the room. No one knew what to say. Roxas was going to asked Ukita but he had to wait; Nenke had already gone out from her room, ready to teach him.

"Roxas! Follow me, please!" Nenke said as she led him to the field. Having arrived, Nenke stood face to face with Roxas. Ukita just watched what's going to happen. Nenke quickly drew her Keyblade.

"Draw your keyblade Roxas…" Nenke said with a cold and flat voice. Roxas remained still, never hearing her cold tone. It's not like he didn't want to. If he knew how to call his own keyblade, he could summon it anytime freely. Nenke's stance had change from defense into attack.

"Or else, I'll be forced to kill you…" she said as she struck her keyblade at him. Roxas, having a great reflex, dodged it with all his might, leaving him rolled. Roxas hardly gained his balance again. He looked at Nenke. Anger, hatred, everything mixed up on his both eyes.

"What are you doing?" He cried furiously. Nenke didn't show any emotion at all, but still, she answered his question anyway.

"Everyone wants to be a shinigami but only few selected one have that potential. Do you have it or not? This is how we know!" she said as she disappeared and reappeared behind him. Roxas didn't manage to evade this time and got knocked down.

"It seems his test has started." Shikachi came out from her office. She quickly drew herself to Ukita's side. Ukita noticed her but her eyes still locked on Nenke.

"Yeah. I still hope there's another way, though…" she fumbled. Shikachi sighed.

"I have to report something." She said firmly. Ukita turned at her. She gave her a tell-me-that-later face. She soon realized that Roxas was almost reached his peak.

"Get up Roxas!" Ukita shouted from distance. For him, it's just a mere sound. He could barely hear her voice. He stood up. Nenke pointed her keyblade to him.

"Roxas! Draw your Keyblade!" Ukita shouted from distance. "Or else you might be killed!"

"Easy to say that…" he thought angrily. He dodged Nenke's assault. His breath had going into pants. Nenke was still wearing her cold mask.

"I think that ends here. If you want to live, draw your keyblade and battle me." She said challengingly. Roxas nearly fell when he wanted to stand up again. Nenke charged at him again. With all his strength, he managed to dodge his last dodge. Her keyblade had cut some of his hair. Roxas knelt down, panting hard from his tiredness. Nenke still wore her cold-looking expression.

"You really want to die that badly? I can't believe a good keyblade master will do that." She said as she approached him. She stretched her keyblade over Roxas' head. Roxas noticed it. He cursed his self, for being a weakling and for being useless to all. He hasn't done much yet for his friends. Suddenly, he felt power flowing to his right hand. Roxas snapped his eyes and thought the worst; Nenke had him pinned down with her keyblade over his head, ready to strike.

"Sayonara, Roxas-kun…" she said coldly. Roxas closed his eyes, ready for the worse, but the attack never came.

In fact, his right hand had already moved without his command. A clashed sound could be heard. Roxas realized it quickly; He was holding his keyblade. It clashed with Nenke's Kingdom Key blade. Nenke seemed a bit surprise. She retreated a few steps from him. Her keyblade still on attack position.

Shikachi looked surprise. Ukita almost fainted from suspense.

Roxas scanned his keyblade. It's mostly white. He looked at it carefully and swung it. Nenke lowered her keyblade a bit.

"Nice. Still, do you know that sword's name?" Nenke asked him still with her cold tone. She could see Roxas' anger from the assault before. He pointed his keyblade at her.

"You're going down!"

-----------------------------------------------

Namine jumped from one roof to another. She finally arrived at 14th squad headquarter. She ran towards the training center where she thought that would be the perfect place to teach Roxas. The only problem is she didn't know where it is.

"Oh Roxas! Where are you?" She thought wryly. Shortly after, she heard a clash. It seemed someone is sparring. "Is it you?" she thought as she ran through the corridor and ended up in training field. Namine couldn't believe the scenery in front of her eyes.

Roxas was fighting fiercely against Nenke while Shikachi and Ukita stood outside the field doing nothing. Seemed like Roxas had landed few combos towards Nenke but in vain. She could see Nenke's expressionless face. It made her shiver. Somehow, she thought that Nenke is a puppet to destroy her target when she made that expression.

It made her think that Nenke is a heartless…

Namine ran towards Ukita. She held Ukita's hands tightly, scared. Ukita noticed her quickly. She turned at Namine for a while.

"Ukita-taichou! What's going on here!" she cried. Confusions swarmed within her eyes. Ukita sighed and turned to the two. Nenke and Roxas were colliding against each other.

"It's her test, Namine. We can't interfere." Ukita said calmly. Namine looked angrily at her and decided to help Roxas. Before she could step, before even she lifted her zanpakutou, Shikachi had one on her neck. Namine stopped. Fear engulfed her.

"Didn't she tell you to sit and watch?" she said coldly with no expression. Namine shivered. She was about to be killed right now. Namine stepped back. Shikachi lowered her zanpakutou and sheeted it. She sighed. Ukita approached them.

"You two are ruining the sight. Just sit and watch!" Ukita scolded the two. Her hands were slick from sweat; suspense had made her afraid of the result. Shikachi remained silent but then nodded and saw the match again.

Nenke's keyblade collided with Roxas'. Once again, a clash could be heard. Nenke drew her keyblade and took a few back steps, smiled proudly.

"That's how it has to be." She said. She pointed her sword's tip to Roxas. "But still, not-knowing the name of your sword…" she had her attack stance. An enormous amount of reiatsu flowed around her. Namine noticed this and knelt down. Her reiatsu was unbelievably scary. Ukita and Shikachi didn't move an inch. Shikachi smiled flatteringly.

"…is not enough." She unleashed her Zanpakuto's true form; the Okamiboshi. "Now let's see…" she said again; this time, with a sneering tone. "…that is you really deserve that keyblade? Or not?" she said as she reappeared behind Roxas. Roxas didn't have time to react and was sent flying across the field. Nenke stared at the boy coldly. "Don't hold back, Roxas." Roxas panted hard. They've battled for at least 15 minutes and the battle hasn't ended yet. He tried to stand up with the help of his keyblade.

"Huh…I never hold back when I'm fighting." He said for the first time within their battle. Roxas kept his attack mode and ready to charge at Nenke. "When I hold back, I'm underestimating my foe. And I'm prohibited to underestimate someone."

Nenke sighed at his opinion. "Is that so?" too late. She already appeared again behind him. Thankfully, he dodged it even though, in a hard way. It caused him to roll for several meters, leaving him off-guard. Nenke took this chance and was going to stab him. Her keyblade had pointed onto Roxas' head. Roxas, for the 2nd time, was ready for the worse.

But the blow didn't come…

Nothing.

Time had suddenly halted…

Roxas stared at Nenke. Her keyblade was mere centimeters away from his head.

"What had happened?" he thought to himself. He scanned the area; seemed everybody had frozen at their place. Namine was still kneeling on the ground, Ukita still watched him from distance, and Shikachi still smiled flatteringly happy. His eyes stopped beside Shikachi. There's someone there. He had a blonde hair, the same as Roxas'. His hair was hanging around, blown by the wind. He wore a gray coat with adventurer suit. He stared at Roxas sharply.

"Hey." The boy only greeted him like that; Simple and clear. Roxas wasn't sure who he is. Before he could notice, the boy had reappeared next to Roxas. Roxas startled to his speed. The boy only looked straight. "Why are you afraid, Roxas?"

Roxas stared at the boy suspiciously. "How did he know my name?" He thought. The boy raised his eyebrows though his vision seemed to run away from Roxas' stare.

"I know your name. I know your memory. I know what you afraid of are. I know whom the one you love. I know whatever you know, except your reason." He said flatly. He had read his thought! Then, He turned at Roxas. "What are you afraid of Roxas? Don't you see she's not holding back?"

"And why should I answer those question?" he asked offended. The boy smirked.

"...Because you're talking to your sword." He said calmly. "I know everything about you."

Roxas stared at him unbelievably. Yesterday, he had only arrived in this semi-unnatural place. Now, he talked to his sword? No way. Roxas tried to stand but couldn't even lift a finger; Looked like his body had frozen. Roxas groaned.

"Roxas, you haven't answered my question…" he said coldly. Roxas turned at the boy. He couldn't trust him. The boy saw a little particle of distrust shone on Roxas' eyes. He turned away from him. "You have to trust me Roxas. Or else, I can't help you in anyway I can…"

Roxas glared at his back. Is he really his sword? It seemed like impossible! A sword had a will of its own? The boy was about to go. Roxas, at last, spoke, "Wait!"

The boy stopped. His head turned to Roxas. Roxas stared at him sharply. "What is your name?" The boy only smirked.

"I'm the oath keeper, Kail." The boy said. "Do you trust me?" Roxas nodded hesitantly. Kail smirked.

"Your other sword is still asleep, waiting to be awakened. You can use me sometimes until then…like now." He snapped his finger and disappeared into ash.

Time had worked again…

Nenke's keyblade was going to tear Roxas' head into pieces. Roxas felt his reiatsu flowing to his keyblade. He quickly blocked her attack, making her to be repelled. Nenke stared at him; amused of what he has done.

Roxas' keyblade had changed its form a bit. Nenke smirked, "good one. It seems like you've earned your keyblade's name. The training stops here…" she said as she un-draw her Okamiboshi. Roxas glared at her angrily.

"Training? You mean after all the troubles that I have to go thru, it is just a pathetic training!" Roxas screamed at her, making Nenke covered her ears. Ukita sighed in relief. Shikachi smiled at Roxas' success while Namine was almost fainted from the result.

"Relax…that kind of training suited you very much. Anyway, what is your keyblade's name?" Nenke asked. Roxas was still angry and decided not to tell her now. When he turned back from her, suddenly, a group of heartless appeared on the field. These made the two startled. Ukita saw this happened. She wanted to join the two but seemingly couldn't. The field had a barrier around it. Ukita cursed it.

"How are we going to help them!" she yelled furiously. Shikachi patted her shoulder. Ukita turned at her plain face.

"Move." She said simply. Ukita nodded and stepped back. Namine only watched the captain-class shinigamis worked. She was still a bit paralyzed by extreme pressure of reiatsu.

Shikachi drew out her Zanpakutou. "Break it down! Hoshigaki!" she yelled. Her zanpakutou shone for a brief moment. She then swung it here and there but the barrier didn't even flinch. Shikachi grumbled angrily. Namine approached the barrier slowly and touched it for a brief moment. She closed her eyes and snapped back.

"Taichou! This is a wild barrier!" Namine yelled at the two. Ukita looked worriedly at her. Shikachi sighed and looked at Ukita.

"It's worth to try…" she said softly. Ukita nodded. She unsheathed her sword. She mumbled softly, "Ryuuinshi, it's time…" her sword glowed. The next thing Namine knew, Ukita's sword had clashed the barrier but it still stood.

"I guess I can't un-seal it…" Ukita sighed. Namine looked at the field, seeing Roxas slaying the heartless. She looked afraid. Ukita and Shikachi joined her.

There's nothing they can do…

-----------------------------------------------

Nenke swung her keyblade all over. She repelled all the attacks that came to her while Roxas sliced them fiercely but smoothly. Roxas smirked at his success. He didn't seem to realize when suddenly, a heartless hopped on his shoulder. Roxas attempted to throw the heartless but in vain.

"Roxas, kneel!" Nenke yelled as she charged at Roxas. Roxas hastily knelt. Nenke jumped over him, taking the heartless on his shoulder. Roxas came back to stand.

"Thanks." He mumbled shyly. Nenke grinned at him.

"No problem." She replied as she slew more heartless. Roxas joined her. Nenke did a spin and destroy every heartless near her with just one blow. Roxas jumped here and there, avoiding their attacks. He swung his keyblade like a mad man, killing every heartless in his way. Nenke was sweat-dropped. Her back was against Roxas. Nenke could barely hear Roxas panting hard; he's absolutely exhausted. Nenke couldn't blame him, though. She's also almost reached her limit. She sighed.

"Roxas focus your reiatsu on your right palm and follow my word." Nenke said as her left hand swung her keyblade onto some heartless which approaching them. Roxas stared at her.

"But I don't know how!" he said.

"Then just focus your magic to your keyblade!" she growled. Roxas frowned a bit but did what she said. Nenke started again, "Spire, Crimson crystal, Steel wheels…"

"Spire, Crimson crystal, Steel wheels…" Roxas followed her

"…The wind if it moves, the sky if it stops…" Nenke now quickly swung her keyblade all over them to protect Roxas.

"…The wind if it moves, the sky if it stops…" He closed his eyes and followed her.

"**I know this incantation!**" A voice in his head yelled. Roxas ignored it, though it's unusual for him to hear some sorts of things like that. Nenke continued her words.

"…The tone of spear striking fills the lone castle…" her hand glowed into a yellowish light and her reiatsu spun on her palm while the tip of Roxas' keyblade also did the same.

"…The tone of spear striking fills the lone castle…" Roxas' hand was slick from sweat.

"DESTRUCTIVE ART NO. 63! LIGHTNING'S BURNING HOWL!" This time, both Nenke and Roxas screamed it out loud. Then, a shot of thunder stroke from the sky. For Roxas, his keyblade had destroyed most of the heartless with only one strike of his incantation. Nenke scanned around and saw no more heartless left. She sighed.

"Nice incantation…" she praised Roxas. "You have potential Roxas! Not everybody can use that skill on their first try…" she said as she sat down, utterly exhausted. Roxas blinked at her.

"What is that again? The name?" He asked Nenke. Nenke smiled.

"Destructive art 63, lightning's burning howl. You'll learn more, later." She said as Ukita, Namine, and Shikachi ran across the field, making sure that they're alright. When Shikachi asked her, she just smiled faintly as she lied down; very exhausted. Same went to Roxas, except for him, he just fell down; fainted. Namine was already panic seeing him like that but Shikachi managed to get her off and ordered her to take him to 4th division headquarter. Namine nodded slightly and took Roxas to 4th division headquarter which is, thankfully, close enough from their location. Ukita sat beside Nenke, mumbling softly.

"Choosing you as his mentor is really a good decision to make…" she mumbled as she picked her on her shoulder and dragged her with Shikachi. Shichi arrived at the spot and scolded Ukita. Ukita only shrugged and said goodbye to Shikachi. She left the two and ran again with her fukutaichou.

Shikachi went to the 4th division headquarter, taking Nenke along. She heard Nenke squeaked a little, mumbling about foods and stuffs. Shikachi only smirked a little.

The 1st lesson had been done…

**Tsuzuku**

-----------------------------------------------

A/N; Yay! I have finished the 3rd chapter! Review please!

Oh, and about the incantation, I've just watched Kuukaku used it on the battle. Please tell me if the incantation is wrong! XD


	4. Free Time

_**Changing Its Course**_

By: shinigami-no-elie

A/N: Credits to:

-Ochi and Rara for allowing me to borrow their character! Thank you!

-My sister for her character and her big support!

-BestFanOfAnime who always pushed me to update this fic

-You who reviews!

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Don't own KH or Bleach or its character. But this story plot is mine! Mwahahaha!

**Chapter IV**

Free Time…

_-Italics-_ one's dream/vision/thought?

**-Bold-** thought/talking to one's mind

_Riku found himself held onto a tower. In front of him, Sora was held unconsciously. Riku realized that both of his hand was tied tightly so it's no use for him to summon his keyblade right now. He scanned around; seemed like they were in a very different world. The sky was so dark while the ground was rocky._

"_Finally, you're awake." Someone stated. Riku turned at the voice, seeing the same man that had made him unconscious. Riku glared at him angrily. His eyes filled with hatred._

"_What do you want from us?" He yelled both furiously and loudly. The man only chuckled and walked around the tower._

"_What do I want?" he said playfully. Before Riku could blink, the man had appeared in front of him, standing at the top of the tower that held Sora. "Guess what?"_

_Riku scowled. "Our keyblade, huh?" he mocked. The man only shook his head but still wore his smiling face._

"_Wrong!" he said it playfully but with a sneering tone. He squatted a little so that he could ruffle Sora's hair. Riku was angered by his action._

"_Don't you dare to touch him even a single strand of hair!" he screamed at him out loud. The man smiled wickedly at him. He gave Riku an oh-really look._

"_I need him the most. He's the key to our success." He stood up again and jumped down. He turned his back against the tower but stopped for a moment._

"_By the way, my name is Ichimaru Gin. Why do I tell you? You'll see!" he said as he turned his had to the silvered-hair keyblade master. "Yoroshiku onegaishimasu ne..." he said wickedly and glanced over him from the corner of his eyes. "Riku-san…" with that, he left, leaving the young keyblade masters alone. Riku stared at the blonde boy sadly. He was scared to lost Sora again. He determined not to. He sighed and tried to release his rope._

_Never did he become this powerless…_

Roxas was sweating all over but his face looked plain. He opened his eyes slowly. He found himself lying on, somewhat like, hospital's bed. Next to him, a bunch of flower lied. He could barely see a card slipped between the petals. He slowly lifted his head up.

"Where am I..." he mumbled. He heard someone's footsteps. He turned at the door, seeing Namine and Aoikira stood there. Namine looked glad while Aoikira only smiled.

"Roxas!" Namine cried happily as she hugged him. Roxas was amazed. Aoikira chuckled a bit and brought some fruits. She laid it on his side.

"Feeling better?" she asked him. Roxas nodded a bit though he didn't know what had exactly happened.

"Err…what happen? Where is this?" he asked a bit confused. Namine released her hug. Roxas saw her sadness filled in her both eyes. She buried her head onto his chest deeply.

"Please don't do that again! You can be killed! Challenging Nenke-fukutaichou like that!" she cried. Roxas sighed. Aoikira tapped her back. She then turned at Roxas.

"Roxas, what is your deal with Nenke?" she said sternly. Roxas glanced at her.

"Nothing. She attacked me first so I held on." He said bitterly and tapped Namine's shoulder who was, still crying. "It's okay Namine. I'm fine, really!" he said reassuring Namine so that she stopped crying. Namine lifted her head. She still sobbed. Aoikira sighed.

"C'mon. Hanatarou will take care of him." She said. Namine seemed to not want to leave Roxas' side. But after Aoikira dragged her, she stood and left Roxas, leaving the injured keyblade master alone.

Roxas smiled reassuringly at Namine. Namine gave him a faint smile and closed the door. Roxas stared through the window. Nothing. Only birds chirping here and there. No one was there.

This place is too quiet...

-----------------------------------------------

Kagami walked on the corridors of 6th division. He just had got up and tended his injured shoulder which he got from his last mission. He didn't know where to go. His shoulder was burning from pain. He didn't seem to notice that a blonde shinigami was also walking towards him. Well, automatically they bumped on to each others. As the result, they fell. The blonde shinigami rubbed her head and so did Kagami.

"Baka! Can't you see where you are going!" she screamed. Kagami ignored her though and stood up. "Oh? Our genius, Kagami. Well, well, well…" she sneered

"Yeah, yeah…Gomen Nasai Larxene-senpai…" he said as he passed her with ignorance. Larxene temper rose. She threw kunai at him but missed a few centimeters from his hair. Kagami realized it quickly and off with his shunpou. Larxene saw him landed on the top of the roof. Larxene cursed it.

"I don't have time with you…" he yelled coldly at Larxene and ran again with his shunpou. His eyes shone hatred. Larxene stunned at his doing. Particularly, she's in the 5th seat of 6th squad while Kagami is in the 7th seat of 6th squad, trained personally by Byakuya. Isn't it a bit disrespectful to treat a senior like that?

"I'll let you off for now, Kagami." She mumbled as she walked through the corridors, trying to reach Byakuya's office.

Kagami still ran off with his shunpou, seemingly trying to go from Larxene as far as he could. He clenched his left injured shoulder which he got from his last mission and gritted his teeth. His shoulder had turned red.

It is burning with anguish pain…

Quickly, he changed his direction, knowing where to go: the 4th division.

-----------------------------------------------

Nenke was sleeping soundly on her bed. Next to her, stood Shikachi who was reading a report. Nenke slowly opened her eyes. She felt her body shattered. She's too tired to get up right now.

"I told you not to use demon art technique when in shikai state." Shikachi said as she folded the report and walked away to the table. She made some tea and poured it to 2 cups; one for her and the other for Nenke. She put Nenke's next to her bed. Shikachi sipped her tea. "You have not recovered from the last mission."

Nenke smiled bitterly. She tried to sit against the wall and hardly reached her tea. She only stared at the tea blankly. "What about you? I thought you should be the one who get scolded like that. After that Ichimaru…" Nenke shut up after she was given a death glare from Shikachi. She turned chibi and sipped her tea once more.

"Anyway…" Shikachi continued her words. "I had this report. I haven't told this to Ukita, though." She said. Nenke turned at her. The sun had already set again.

"What report?" she asked curiously. Her eyes were filled with curiosity. She gripped her blanket tightly. Shikachi sipped her tea again.

"About Sora." She replied and put her tea. Nenke seemed to be stunned but hid it perfectly. She looked at her meaningfully, waiting her captain, or rather, her friend, to continue her words.

"It seems like he disappeared. We lost track him and his partner, Riku." Shikachi said seriously. Nenke knew what the meaning of this was. She sipped her tea again and sighed.

"You expect me to make a new team to search for them, am I right?" Nenke asked her. Shikachi gave a slight nod. "Why is it me? Ukita could do better than me."

Shikachi glanced at her at firstly but replied her question. She held her teacup loosely, bored. "First, there's no one – well actually, Ukita would be perfect but she's busy right now – except you who can arrange the team deciding from their abilities. Second, you're Roxas mentor. My point is that you enter him. Third, you're my friend from time to time. I trust you."

Nenke smiled a bit. She loosened her grip on her blanket and stared at the window. Silence clashed the room until Shikachi broke it. "So, will you?"

Nenke turned her head on Shikachi. A big smile slipped between her lips.

"Sure! Why not!"

-----------------------------------------------

Roxas just stared blankly at the window, not realizing that the time had halted again. He realized it when he saw the birds were not chirping any longer.

"Hey."

Roxas turned over to the source of the voice. He could saw the boy he had seen before. Roxas stared at him blankly. He approached Roxas.

"Oh, It's you." He said expressionless though his hand clutched his blanket tightly, signaling he was frustrated. Kail sighed.

"Don't be so cold! It's neither you nor my fault that the heartless appeared." He defended himself. Roxas turned his head to the window, tried to evade Kail's glare. His eyes showed frustration. Kail sighed again.

"I know it's frustrating. You feel like you're being used again, aren't you? Like when you're in the organization." He mumbled and stood up in front of the window, blocking Roxas' vision. Roxas glared at Kail and snapped, "Stop reading my mind!"

"I can't help it. You're the one who share it unconsciously." He replied in monotone. Roxas turned from him, signaling his defeat. Kail sighed again.

"Listen! I don't know what's up with you but…" Kail smiled a bit and continued his words. "…thank you for everything." Roxas blinked, seemingly not to catch his word. Before he could ask his keyblade – or his keyblade's form, Kail had already disappeared. Roxas mumbled angrily, not satisfied. Shortly after, he heard someone's footsteps. A person was approaching to his room. He turned his head to the door and leaned back to the bed, waiting the person to enter his room.

The person entered. Roxas' eyes went big. That person, that fiery hair and those emerald eyes...the one he had seen before, stood there on the door. He grinned widely like a mad man.

"Hey Roxas! It seemed like you've been beaten up quite badly!" he grinned. Roxas only chuckled a bit.

"Axel…"

-----------------------------------------------

Namine and Aoikira were walking on a deserted corridor of 14th division. Well, it wasn't deserted anymore since Namine was still worried and sometimes tripped her feet because of her daydreaming, forcing Aoikira to alert her every time she daydreamed.

"I assured you for them 10th time, Namine! Roxas will be fine! 4th squad is famous for its healing techniques! He'll be fine!" Aoikira yelled at her. This time, she also grabbed Namine on the hand because she's GONNA tripped her feet again. She pulled Namine so that she could stand on her feet.

"Gomen Nasai, Aoikira-san. I just worried about his condition. Challenging Nenke-fukutaichou like that… he could have been killed!" she squirmed. Aoikira sighed.

"No." she said calmly. Namine turned at her, puzzled. "Nenke never killed a person with Shikai. She will use Bankai. Want to know why?" Namine nodded. Aoikira sighed again, "Because, her shikai is meant to test someone's skill, not to kill one. It doesn't have the ability for it."

"Oh…" Namine only looked at her. They had been walking towards Aoikira's room. Aoikira was going to teach her a healing demon art since Natsume was too busy even to teach his own subordinates and Ukita was still busy, hit by her fukutaichou.

The deserted corridor was no longer deserted when suddenly, Ren came up. He brought a basketful of flower. It's various through lilies to roses. He saw Namine and his senior and smiled happily.

"Namine-chan! What are you doing in my squad?" he chirped. Aoikira only shook her head. Every time she met Ren, He always chirped first. She admitted that Ren is a gifted shinigami, but he's over energetic for her to handle. The last time she introduced him to her squad, she chirped and yelled all the way, almost like a bird.

"Oh, I'm going to learn a healing technique. We'll need it for the next mission, won't we? Beside the success ratio will go up!" She smiled. Aoikira, feeling unnoticed, coughed. She got their attention.

"By the way, what are you going to do with those flowers?" she asked him. Ren only pointed his finger to the flowers. "You mean these?" he asked back. Aoikira nodded while Namine only listened to their conversation.

"These flowers are for Nenke-fukutaichou. I heard she had battled Roxas. Is it true? Well, I won't be so shocked if Roxas failed or lose. Besides, Nenke-fukutaichou has never lost until now." He said. Aoikira stared at him sharply. Ren was annoyed by her looks. "What…?"

"Well, if you really want to know, Roxas passed and able to summon his zanpakutou – or should I say his keyblade." Aoikira said calmly. Ren's jaws fell, signaling his shock ness.

"No way! Nenke-fukutaichou never lost!" he yelled at her unbelievably. Aoikira chuckled a bit.

"I didn't say that Nenke lost! I said Roxas was able to summon his zanpakutou." She said correcting Ren's word. Ren growled softly while Namine only grinned for the first time.

"Oh, come on, Aoikira-san. How come Nenke-fukutaichou lied on her bed now if Roxas hadn't been pushing her?" she said. Aoikira placed an oh-yeah face. Ren smirked.

"Well, I'm going now. See you!" he said as he walked past the two. Aoikira snapped from her thought.

"Ren!" she suddenly yelled at him. Ren only turned his back over. "I'm coming with you. I've got to see her face!" she beamed. Namine scowled.

"But how about my training?" Namine only looked at her mischievous face. Aoikira tapped her back. "Don't worry! We'll begin it after we visit her!" Namine was about to grumble but smirked anyway. Aoikira didn't have to wait her reply because she had grinned excitingly; so exciting that Namine sweat-dropped. Ren sighed a bit.

"Let's go!" Aoikira finally said the word.

-----------------------------------------------

"So, I saw you walking with Larxene the other day. What's got into you?" Roxas asked the red head interrogatively. Axel only chuckled.

"No biggy. We've been in a mission together and Larxene saved my butt." He grunted. Roxas only grinned widely. Axel only scowled, "what's so funny about!"

Roxas laughed. "The fact is that you were saved by a girl! It's okay if other girls save you – because I'm pretty positive they'd fallen over you, but for crying out loud! Larxene! She's not a type of girl who will save someone like that!" Axel grumbled and took a pillow. He slammed it to Roxas' head, making the patient leaned back to his bed. Roxas grunted.

"Stay like that like a good patient." He grumbled. Roxas only murmured a bit and rubbed his head. Silence crashed the room. Axel was the one who broke it with a sigh.

"Now, tell me. What's got into you?" he said. Roxas blinked confusedly.

"About what?" he asked Axel, not sure what was he talking about. Axel slammed his hand to the nearest wall since he sat near one.

"Don't play dumb! You challenged Nenke! One of some fukutaichou who could summon bankai! What were you thinking?" Axel yelled as he stood up, head to head with Roxas. Roxas felt a sudden urge to shut Axel up for the first time in his life. His temper reached his critical status.

"Well, I don't! Who would think that she will attack me like that! I had to stand for my life!" he screamed back. Axel looked at him unbelievably. "Say that again? Nenke attacked you?" he asked. Roxas angrily nodded. Axel noticed that there's no lie within his eyes. He leaned back onto his seat.

"Well…" Axel said. "It means that you're her favorite. No one had been treated like that ever since." he said again. Roxas sighed and asked again.

"Is everyone – I mean the former member of Jyuusan Kikan – also entered this realm?" he asked curiously. Axel scowled.

"Umm…Not everybody. So far, I've only met Larxene, Marluxia – who is still a bastard, and Demyx. I still can't stand his chirps." He replied. Roxas sighed in relief.

"Where were they put at?" he asked again. Axel only mumbled this time.

"Larxene at 6th division, I'm the same as Larxene, Marluxia at 4th division - I can't believe he became a healer after getting his scythe back! - And for Demyx – he's just in, he was at 10th division. I just can't wait to see Captain 'little' 's face when he chirped here and there, playing his music with his sitar!" he said excitedly. Without their notice, Hitsugaya was already stood in front of the door, hearing every word that Axel had splattered. When did he arrive, they don't know. Roxas turned chibi, seeing the 10th squad captain stood there; angry, mad, and embarrassed. He pulled Axel's shinigami uniform sleeve. Axel only turned his head to the blonde boy, seeing his chibi tears.

"What?" he asked the teen. Roxas only pointed his finger to Hitsugaya who was absolutely furious. Axel turned at Hitsugaya and turned blue. "Oh, that's bad…" he said as he jumped from the window before Hitsugaya could ever freeze him at his place. Hitsugaya looked at the window, seeing him running through the road.

"Come back here, Axel!" he yelled but Axel ignored him. Hitsugaya only sighed. Roxas was sweat-dropped. Hitsugaya only passed Roxas but stopped on the door. He turned at Roxas.

"If you're quite well to walk now, meet Shikachi tonight at her office. She's going to give you whatever it is. Her business was not mine to be concerned so don't asked why." Hitsugaya said coldly and sharply. It made Roxas shivered a bit. He went out from Roxas' room. Not feeling his reiatsu anymore, Roxas leaned against the bed.

"Tonight, huh?"

-----------------------------------------------

Shikachi was walking through 3rd squad headquarter. She was going to see Ukita to report her discovery since the last time; they were busied by Roxas' test. She stopped in front of Ukita's office. Before she could enter, Shichi had already opened the door and rushed away, stumbled at her.

"Ah, gomen nasai, Shikachi-taichou! We have an emergency! Sorry!" she said in panic as she rushed through the corridors. Shikachi only blinked confusedly. "What's up with her?" she thought, stood up and enter the room.

"Hi, Ukita." She said plainly. Ukita's status was bad. She had more lines below her eyes. It's obvious that she had been working a lot without sleeping. Her eyes were not focus. Shikachi automatically swung her hand before her but she didn't react. Ukita was still on her state, looking outside with no focus. Shikachi sighed and took a glass of water, poured it to Ukita's head. Ukita groaned.

"There's no need to be that stress…" Shikachi said. Ukita only stood up and shoved her so that she could walk to the basin. Shikachi only moved from her position as Ukita washed her face. Ukita then spoke, "What is it?" her tone was slumbered as if she was the only one who gets the worst part of work.

"We lost track of both Sora and Riku." She said quietly. Ukita turned at her, shocked. She sat on her seat again, this time, with a serious face.

"When?" she asked Shikachi interrogatively as she pulled out a piece of paper from her box and grabbed her pen. She started to write. Shikachi only sighed at her sudden act.

"Some days ago. No traced of them. The only thing that was left was a huge trace of reiatsu. And guess what! It belongs to no one, none other than-"

"Ichimaru?" Ukita cut her words. She could see an upset glimpse from both her eyes. _"Smart one…" _she thought. Ukita sighed and stood up. "I understand. I will report this as quickly as possible to Yama-jii. You recommend a search squad, right?" she asked. Shikachi was startled by her sharpness but hid it anyway.

"It's not necessary. I've already asked Nenke for it. Just give me the assignment paper to give to the team so that you can work at your paper again." She said as she pointed her finger onto her paperwork. Ukita groaned slightly.

"You're mean! You should have told me about that report so I can slip from this work!" She grunted. Shikachi's eyebrows twitched.

"You're the one who didn't want to hear it in the first place since you're too excited for Roxas' sparring." She retorted, making the other shinigami growled unsatisfied. She finished writing and handed the paper to her.

"Here. Just give it to the search team." She handed the paper grumpily and yawned. Shikachi smiled and turned. Ukita stopped her; spoke "By the way, whom did you recommend?"

Shikachi stopped. She turned at Ukita. A big wide grin slipped between her lips. "Can you guess who?" Ukita could see her mischievous glimpse. She sighed heavily and leaned at her chair.

"Roxas, huh?"

-----------------------------------------------

Kagami was walking towards the front door of 4th squad. He quickly entered the building and went to one of the healer.

"I have to meet the head healer squad! Fast!" he yelled. Seeing that Kagami's shoulder was bleeding heavily, the shinigami seemed to understand the situation and dashed through the corridor. His vision turned rather blurry. Kagami cursed it as he walked towards the nearest seat and leaned there. "Damn it! Just because of this stupid injury and my sickness…" he cursed mentally. He waited there, on the deserted room. It seemed like no one was sick after all. He heard someone's footsteps and turned at the source.

"Kagami Nozomi, I presumed; the 7th seat from 6th squad. Lucky number though…" the man said firstly. He had a lilac (was it pink?) messy hair. Kagami only stared at him but smiled sneeringly.

"Yeah, it's me." Kagami only replied him blankly. He turned from him. "What's the deal, Marluxia?"

Marluxia smiled viciously and spoke, "well, the last time you needed my help, you traded your precious scroll. I will help you of course, if-"

"I trade something for it. I've always hoped that you could stop saying that and shut the hell up! I knew what I'm doing!" Kagami cut him. Marluxia only sighed.

"Fine…what will you trade for?" he asked grumpily. Kagami only took out a kunai out from his bag and tossed it over to Marluxia.

"Karasumaru; It's both swift and highly deadly. It's my pride and also contains histories from generations." Kagami only said that words. Marluxia only scanned for a moment until he decided to put it inside his pocket.

"This will do." He said as he came, approaching Kagami. "I have to tend your wounds first before Unohana-taichou comes here and kicks us out like the other day because of your yelling." He grunted. Kagami only smirked in victory.

"Thanks."

-----------------------------------------------

"8.30…" Roxas mumbled softly. He had gone to Shikachi's office but it seemed that there's no sign of her. He only waited outside her office and sat on a wooden chair, looking at her beautiful garden filled with lilies and other flowers. It remembered him about Marluxia's. His eyes went rather blurry because he's tired, remembering that he is not really okay and need some sleep. Still, he went as Hitsugaya said.

His eyes were so heavy that he could sleep there, right here, right now, not concerning surrounding. Finally, He decided that a little sleep never hurts him. He fell asleep; entered his dream world…

"Hey kid…" a man spoke. Roxas could hear him clearly as if the person was right next to him, though there's no one there. Roxas turned his head all over but found no one. Everything is pitched black.

"Who are you?" he asked the voice. His voice only echoed through the pitched black room.

"Who are you?" the voice asked Roxas back. Roxas felt a bit annoyed and decided to summon his keyblade but stopped as he felt a hand grabbed his own hand. He turned and saw Kail stood next to him, looking upwards. He then turned at Roxas and shook his head.

"Don't…" he said calmly. Roxas only stared at him, not knowing what he meant; or at least, what he thought. Kail only grabbed Roxas' hand tighter as a blinding light revealed a path leading to something. Kail only smiled at Roxas and leaded him across. Roxas hesitantly followed him.

They found their selves standing in front of a round, huge machine, almost like the one which held Sora asleep. Kail and Roxas stopped walking. Roxas only looked at the machine disbelievingly because of its size. He felt Kail pulling his hand. Roxas turned at him a bit annoyed. Kail only smiled at him.

"Guess what to do…" he only said that and turned into ashes. Roxas startled by his action and found out he grabbed his Oathkeeper. Every time he summoned it, it made him safe. Roxas only smirked.

"What to do, huh?" he said as he charged at the machine, making it crumbled and opened forcefully. Roxas was about to draw his keyblade back but halted as he saw an orange-haired teen was sealed within the machine. He looked like asleep and appeared to be a shinigami because of his shinigami uniform.

"**Good work…**" Kail said, making Roxas a bit startled. "**Still, isn't it time for you to go?**"

Roxas snapped from his thought and realized that he's not on the solid ground anymore and the machine had already disappeared. He's back at the total darkness.

"Roxas!" someone yelled at him. Roxas felt a huge pressure slammed against his body. He shot his eyes open and saw Shikachi who was shaking him badly. Shikachi released her grip and leaned against the nearest wall. Roxas only rubbed his eyes, signaling that he was tired.

"Back to the real world, huh?" she grinned and patted his hair. Roxas felt annoyed and shoved her hand. Shikachi only grinned wider.

"Stop that!" Roxas said annoyed. Seeing her grin made him grunted. Shikachi only stopped grinning as she felt someone's presence around.

"It is okay, Kagami. You can reveal yourself." Shikachi spoke. Roxas didn't really knew what she meant until a raven-haired shinigami showed himself. The shinigami went out from his hideout, bushes; simple classical place to hide. Kagami only stood there emotionless.

"It's better to be a very good mission, Shikachi-taichou, or else you wouldn't summon me in this late night." He said emotionlessly. Shikachi only chuckled.

"Well, what do you expect? I could finish this mission faster than you but I also have to leave my paperwork. Elite would be perfect to do this kind of job." Shikachi replied. Kagami turned at Roxas coldly. He didn't seem to take interest on Roxas. He simply turned away from him, making Roxas sweat-dropped because his action.

"What's wrong with him?" Roxas thought. He snapped out from his thought as he felt a big amount of reiatsu. He didn't know whose reiatsu it is until the person also came out. To his surprise, it was Namine, Ren, and Aoikira. All of them slightly panted, exhausted from their last shunpou.

"We received your order, ma'am!" Aoikira said. Shikachi smiled satisfied.

"Well, since the elites are here…" she said as her hand picked out a paper and do some seal with her hands. She drew on the ground and murmured some sorts of mantra. Shortly after, a hologram appeared, revealing 3 figures whom Roxas and also Namine noticed even though only 2 of them.

Sora and Riku…

Ren looked like notice only one of them while Kagami only looked at the hologram.

"…why don't we just discuss the meeting?" Shikachi said calmly. Roxas stared at her unbelievably while Namine glared with confusions buried within her stare. Kagami was still looking at the 3rd person who has short silver hair. Ren only stared at it; afraid.

"Wait a minute! Just when you decided that I'm elite! I mean, I just stayed here for 1 or 2 days! And why is it with Sora? Are they in this?" Roxas yelled. Shikachi only squatted down to sit on the ground and sighed. Kagami decided that it has been enough time to look at the hologram and listened to the meeting. Ren also did the same.

"Since you could summon your keyblade and you are special. Nenke already recommended you and Namine since your first arrival and I really saw what she means. So, back to the business. Aoikira please picked some flowers from my garden and delivered it to Nenke. I haven't picked them yet!" she could hear Aoikira grunted but she did it anyway. Shikachi sighed again.

"Let's see. Elite squad, you've got two new members namely, Namine and Roxas. Hope you all can work together as a team. For your mentor…" she said as she picked her paper and read it carefully. "…is Hyuura Nenke, 14th squad fukutaichou. Yes, Roxas…your mentor again." Shikachi stopped for a moment seeing that Roxas grumbled about the decision. Namine slightly chuckled and Kagami smirked for the first time. Ren grinned.

"So, up to business. You're going to…" she said as she waved her hands making a seal again. Shortly after, the hologram only revealed the S-criminal, silver-haired shinigami, none other than Ichimaru. "…find out what is his true purpose namely, Ichimaru Gin. You'll have to find his record yourself. Also…" for the 2nd time, she made seal again with her hands. Then, Sora and Riku's hologram appeared before their eyes.

The night seemed to be as silent as oblivion. No one cut her words, not even Roxas with his tons of Question. They all only sat on the ground quietly, listening to the 14th squad captain.

"…You, four of you, are to track Sora and Riku. They've been missing for the last few days. I've got a hunch that Ichimaru and Aizen are in this. Your mission will start next week. Until then…" she said as she snapped her finger, making 4 portals behind each of them.

"…Train hard!" she grinned mischievously as she in front of each of them and slammed them into the portal. For Kagami, he already entered the portal before Shikachi could lay a finger on him. Roxas and the others ended up slammed onto their beds.

Roxas grunted and rubbed his head. It hurts since he first landed with his head. He finally eased the pain and decided to get some sleep, in hope that tomorrow will be better than today.

He buried his face onto his pillow and fell asleep.

Not noticing that someone had been watching him all over…

**Tsuzuku**

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: Bahh! This chapter is lame! I don't have anything to write! Gimme some ideas!

Oh yeah, forgot to tell you all! Aoikira is also my friend's character, Shinta. Gomen kudasai for the lateness!

-Review? No? Yes? No? Yes? Definitely must!-


	5. Training

_**Changing Its Course**_

By: shinigami-no-elie

A/N: Credits to:

-Ochi and Rara for allowing me to borrow their character! Arigatou Gozaimasu!

-My sister for her character and her big support!

-BestFanOfAnime for, well, sending reviews and pushing me to update my fic

-Shinta for her character

-Square Enix, Buena Vista Game, and Disney for releasing KH to be there when I need it

-You who reviews!

T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T

**Disclaimer:** Too lazy to do that. Read the last chapter...I'm going to bed….

**Chapter V**

Training…

Riku was running, bringing Sora on his shoulder. His other hand gripped his keyblade tightly. He had been chased by a group of hollows, and to make things worse, he was also chased by neo-shadows. Riku only cursed this situation. He had succeeded in breaking their seal but only to be chased by those damned heartless.

Riku found them selves in a clearing area which is, very bad for both of them because they can't hide. Sora wasn't awakened yet. Riku mentally cursed himself for running into a wrong path. He turned back to see Heartless' and Hollows swarming like a sea.

"Is this the end…" he thought bitterly. There's no way he could slay these things right away! He pointed his keyblade at the swarming heartless. "At this rate, I won't win…" he thought again, not noticing an enormous power radiating behind him. When he realized, he turned at his back.

Sora has awoken…

Riku smiled, but soon faded as he felt something's not right with the other teen. His eyes turned yellowish mixed with his blue eyes. His power seemed too powerful and also unknowable. It does not belong to Sora.

"Hey boy…" Sora said as he summoned his keyblade. Well, it's not a keyblade since it changed into some sort of a huge sword with no hilt. Riku was stunned by this scenery.

"Sora, are you alright?" Riku asked him a bit worried. Sora only looked at his eyes.

"Haven't you notice that this boy's soul had been taken away? I'm not him…" Sora, or should I say someone, said. Riku was shocked.

"Don't kid with me, slacker. I know it's you!" he yelled as he swung a shadow which was approaching fast to him and Sora. Sora only lifted the sword and suddenly, an enormous amount of energy was released, making heartless' and hollows within radius 15 meters destroyed. Riku was more shocked he saw this. Sora never learned how to use that! Sora turned at Riku, who seemed more shocker than before.

"I'm not him. I'm Kurosaki Ichigo."

-----------------------------------------------

Sunlight bathed him like a baby…

Roxas felt the sunlight hit his head. He forgot to close the curtain last night. Roxas grunted a little and lifted up his blanket over his head. He tried to sleep again but looks like his attempt didn't work because Kail had already yelled inside his head.

"**Wake up, Roxas! It's morning already!**" Kail screamed within his head but Roxas ignored him anyway. He just buried his head to his pillow. Kail grunted in disappointment. He stopped grunting when suddenly, he felt someone's presence beyond his room door. Kail made his guard up.

"**Roxas, I felt something's not right here. I'm serious, damn it! Don't sleep in a time like this!**" Kail screamed again. This time, it made Roxas jumped.

"_Stop that, will you! I'm trying to get some sleep!_" Roxas cursed mentally. Kail still had his guard up. He felt something unusual; something familiar, yet unknown. Its presence is huge, yet little. No sound; it's all in silence. Kail felt they were being watched by someone, targeting them. Roxas was still sleepy.

"**Roxas, keep your guard up. Someone is watching our movements.**" Kail said seriously. This time, Roxas agreed with him because this morning is too silence, which means weird. Roxas summoned his Oathkeeper, or Kail.

"He's going to be sorry when he messes with me." Roxas said as he felt an amount of reiatsu radiating outside his room door. Before he realized, a dozen of kunai flew towards him, wrecking his room door. Having a good reflex, Roxas dodged some kunai and repelled some. He charged at the door. "There!" he yelled as he swung his Oathkeeper, slashing remain pieces of the door. Outside, a blonde shinigami woman stood there uninjured. Maybe she just dodged his critical attack. Roxas frowned.

"What do you want, Larxene…" he asked furiously. "You think it's funny to assassinate someone who hasn't been here for long? I bet Namine will be your 2nd target. If you do…" he said as he pointed his Oathkeeper to the blonde shinigami, "…It'll be my guest to cut your throat."

Larxene slightly chuckled and then laughed hard. Roxas still didn't move an inch. Larxene stopped laughing and started panting. "You are still the same as the Roxas I know." she said a she chuckled once more. Roxas only lowered his keyblade; still not understand about what part that Larxene tell was funny. Larxene stopped chuckling.

"I tell you what. You're called by Nenke-fukutaichou so quick get dressed already and have your breakfast." She said. Roxas was going to lower his blade when suddenly, Larxene threw a kunai again. She missed a few centimeters from his hair. "Aww, miss…" Roxas didn't move an inch as if he had been paralyzed. Larxene grinned mischievously.

"Buh-bye for now, then!" she chirped as she walked out with her shunpou. Not noticing her reiatsu anymore, Roxas knelt, shivering from the last attack.

"**She sure is dangerous…**" Kail spoke to Roxas. Roxas, not feeling her presence anymore, stood.

"Yeah…" he replied softly. He walked out from his room to see other shinigami from their rooms went outside to see what exactly had happened. Shortly after, Aoikira came out, trying to disperse the crowd.

"Who's done that?"

"I heard someone's laugh back there."

"Maybe it was her."

"Who…"

"The savage nymph! You know, that girl!"

"And that boy! Could he be the one? That very keyblade wielder?"

"Alright people, that's enough. Return to your room at once!" Aoikira snapped the crowded. They seemed to protest until Shikachi came out.

"What's going on, here?" Shikachi asked rather annoyed. All of the people, except for Aoikira, suddenly were quiet. Aoikira took this chance and dismissed the crowd. They obeyed shortly. Aoikira sighed. Shikachi only nodded. She stared at Roxas' door room which had been torn apart. She examined it carefully at the shred of its wood. Roxas only went closer, curious about what Shikachi did.

"Humph. So, Larxene caused this, huh? I must report this to Byakuya. She's overdoing it." Shikachi said annoyed. Roxas was stunned by her guess. She could notice who's done it simply by checking the damage caused by someone!

"Err, taichou… how did you do that?" he asked confused. Shikachi blinked for a couple of seconds.

"Well, I had reports that your former friend was always gave a surprise attack to a new member whatever the squad is. Namine also had to take that kind of attack, but she just missed it." She said grimly. Roxas could feel hot blood was swarming all over his brain, filled with anger. He clenched his Oathkeeper tightly.

"Next time, I'll get her!" he snorted. Both Shikachi and Aoikira sighed.

"Right. I'll be in my room. If you want something, call me anytime, Roxas." Aoikira said as she stepped out from his room. Shikachi also was about to step out but Roxas called for her.

"Taichou… shouldn't Nenke-fukutaichou be with you?" Roxas asked. Shikachi turned at him and smiled bitterly.

"She can't because I'll be more burdens for her…" she said grimly. She smiled anyway and stepped out from the room, leaving a lone Roxas who seemed didn't catch her words. He stepped out from his room.

"What did she mean?" Roxas thought in a flash. He drew back his Oathkeeper and also was about to step out from his room until Kail started to talk through his mind.

"**Shouldn't we clean your room first? It's a big mess here!**"Roxas only ignored the echo of his voice and stepped out from his room. He ran towards Nenke's office.

-----------------------------------------------

"So, what are we going to do now, Axel!" a blonde teen chirped happily, making the fiery-haired man annoyed. Demyx and Axel were walking through the corridors of 10th squad which he always and will _always _hate in spite of Demyx' chirped every time he came there. He wanted to see Hitsugaya in order to give him Byakuya's report. Anyway, he was ordered and an order is an order. He is a shinigami and he must carry the order, even though he had to be depressed by Demyx' act of annoying the hell out of him.

"I'm going to tell Hitsugaya-taichou that you're really annoying like hell and won't shut up for a second!" Axel snorted. Demyx placed a chibi face.

"Please! Anything but that! I'm going to be expelled if you do that!" Demyx whined. Axel sighed, slightly annoyed.

They found their selves on a cross-road. Demyx has stopped his chirp and whine. Axel was getting more annoyed by the fact that they are lost. The only thing that he could trust now is Demyx' instinct in choosing the right path and he didn't like it even a bit. Demyx _never _had a good sense of direction.

"Ne, which way are we going?" he asked. Axel grunted in disbelief.

"How should I know? You're the one who's been in this squad!" he slammed Demyx to the nearest wall. Demyx only coughed. Axel had him pinned and summoned his chakram (Does shinigami had a weird blade like this one? -.-)

"Don't play with me now, Demyx. You know I'm still moody since Larxene had saved my butt." Axel growled. The blonde teen only smirked mockingly.

"Well, saved by Larxene is not that bad." Demyx muttered loud enough to make axel growled more. Axel was about to swing his chakram against the teen but stopped as someone's approaching to their location.

"Not a good appeal, Axel. Isn't it forbidden to summon your zanpakutou in the hallways like here?" Marluxia had dropped by. His expression was emotionless. Axel growled again and redrew his Chakram back. He turned at Marluxia. An annoyed expression came straightly to his face.

"What are you doing here, hana-no-ko?" Axel asked him teasingly. Marluxia was furious and about to summon his scythe. He stopped himself from doing that.

"I just dropped by to tend Zexion's wound during his last mission. He's all messed up." Marluxia coldly replied. Demyx swore that he could hear his fury tone even though Marluxia forced it not to come.

"Zexion? He's already here? In Seiretei?" Axel asked Marluxia confused. He released his grip on Demyx, making Demyx fell onto his knees and gasping for air. Marluxia slightly nodded. "Unbelievable. I never knew he can reach here. What seat did he get?" Axel asked again. Marluxia only shook his head.

"None." He said simply. Axel only looked shock for a moment.

"None? That manipulative boy, receive not a seat!" Axel asked him unsure. Marluxia only shook his head more.

"Yes, not a seat Axel. And would you both please get out of the way? Both of you are ruining the sight, _traitor_." Marluxia said with despise and hatred towards Axel. He passed both Axel and Demyx. Demyx who seemed didn't know what Marluxia meant, started to talk. This time, his tone was serious.

"Traitor, huh? We, the Jyuusan Kikan, are no more so he doesn't have the right to call you that, though I missed the old days. Come to think of it, he deserved that nick-name. Hana-no-ko…good one axel." Demyx muttered. A look of mischievousness appeared on his face. Axel only smirked.

"I can't agree more." Axel said as he walked pass the blonde teen but stopped as he remembered what he had to do now by seeing the cross-roads.

"Demyx, which way are we going to now?" he growled. Demyx only smiled mischievously and headed straight. Axel grunted seeing his mischievous smile but he followed him anyway. "You better be right, Demyx or else I'll kick your ass."

"Not to worry, Axel! I belong to this squad and I know the right way to Hitsugaya-taichou's office!" he said reassuringly though, lightly.

"This is going to be a troublesome day…" Axel murmured

-----------------------------------------------

Roxas ran straight ahead to Nenke's office. He's definitely pissed out by Larxene's attack. Surprise attack is one thing but Assassination is another thing. He had read the rules how to live in this world.

"Hitting other squad members are prohibited except one is a traitor. I wonder Larxene could read that line." He murmured angrily. Without his realization, he had reached Nenke's office. He stopped outside the door and opened it. Inside, Nenke was making green tea. She smiled at him.

"Hello Roxas. I never thought you would come here earlier. Err…have you bathed? Cause you're still in pajamas." Nenke said mischievously. Roxas only blushed. He was definitely embarrassed. Nenke only chuckled and threw a towel to him. "Take a bath upstairs. I should take some outfit for you to wear."

Roxas hesitantly went upstairs while Nenke searched a uniform to wear inside her cupboard. Roxas found out eventually that Nenke's office is also her room. It is decorated with some old scriptures and pictures. His glimpse didn't miss the photo beside her bed. He took a closer look. It was Nenke, Shikachi, Ukita, and Aoikira sitting under a big tree, posing. Ukita, Shikachi, and Nenke didn't wear their white jacket.

"Maybe they were not captain and lieutenant back there." Roxas thought. He shrugged and entered the bathroom.

While he was taking a shower, Nenke pulled out her old uniform. Since shinigami uniform is exactly the same even though you're a boy or a girl, she decided that Roxas could wear hers. Fortunately, she didn't wear a mini skirt back there. Instead, she wore a pair of black trousers back there although now was different. She chuckled slightly and went upstairs. She laid the uniform on her bed.

"Roxas, I'll leave you the uniform. Meet me downstairs after you finish." Nenke yelled. Roxas heard her. He didn't reply but Nenke assumed he knows and left.

Roxas quickly get dressed after taking shower. He walked downstairs. Nenke saw him and felt relieved. "It suits you perfectly Roxas." Roxas only blushed more. True, he wore her uniform. How did he know? Well, there's her name labeled behind its collar. Roxas stopped blushing as he felt some familiar presence approaching towards the office. Nenke turned to the green tea she had made. She poured the cups that she had prepared with the kettle, as if she knew someone will meet her even sooner.

The door opened revealing Namine, Ren, and Kagami, standing there. Namine saw Roxas had came before her and only smiled. Ren also smiled even though Kagami cast his gaze away from Roxas. A glimmer glimpse of distrust shone within the raven-haired boy's eyes. Not feeling minded, Roxas smiled back as the trio walked into the office. Nenke grinned happily.

"Everybody is here. Okay then, I guess Shikachi had told you all of it. I won't be playing anymore so please drink your tea. I believe all four of you haven't eaten anything, am I right?" She asked. All of them accept Kagami nodded. Kagami's rumbling stomach answered the question itself. Nenke slightly chuckled. "Wait here. I'll make some sandwiches." Nenke walked out the room, leaving all of them. Silence crashed the room until Namine broke it.

"Roxas-kun, how did you get here?" she asked him. Roxas could only blink several times. Ren sipped his tea while Kagami stared outside, enjoying the view.

"I don't know. I only remembered that I fused with Sora and ended up here…" Roxas shut his eyes, trying to recall more. Namine showed her disappointment.

"Sou ka. You don't remember it as well." Namine only sighed. Ren caught up to this conversation and decided to talk.

"Well, at least we're here, safe and sound. It's not everyday you go to Seiretei, especially when you still have your host alive. Besides, you two are nobodies. We don't know for sure about your case but Shikachi-taichou is working on it." He said. Namine glanced at him.

"It's not that. It's just, isn't it a bit strange? I mean, surely Axel had died once and now working at 6th squad. But the two of us haven't even experienced death! It doesn't make sense!" Namine stated again. "And I can't even recall what happened when I fused with Kairi. I'm the same as Roxas…"

Roxas was still deeply in thought. He tried to recall, again and again until he snapped out. "Oh yeah!" he snapped. This forced Kagami to stare at the blonde teen, slightly annoyed. Namine was about to say something until Roxas snapped.

"Maybe I'm a little late, but I do remember this orange-haired shinigami…"

-----------------------------------------------

Shikachi was definitely bored.

No…

She was going to be crazy!

It's been a while since she sent out a group of search squad to find as many information for her research. She wanted to know why Namine and Roxas could enter Seiretei.

No…

She _had to _know!

She sat on her chair and sipped her tea again. Her right hand was clutching her pen. She had made a thesis but couldn't prove it until now. She read it again, this time more slowly than ever. Still, she couldn't make it and growled angrily.

"Sheesh... These theoretical ideas are making me crazy." Shikachi grunted. Even though she was angry back there, she could sense someone's presence outside the door. She put her pen and walked towards the door. She opened it, or significantly, banged it.

"What?" She snorted. A blond-haired man was standing there, just about to knock the door. He was shocked by her action before, making him to step back. "Oh…" Shikachi only sighed and walked to her seat behind her desk. "Come in, Vexen. I hope you really have a good report because I'm boiling mad right now."

"Right…" Vexen only murmured. He walked into his captain's office hesitantly. He sat on the nearest seat while Shikachi poured some tea onto his cup. She gave it to him as if ordering him to drink it. Vexen, being her subordinate, sipped it. After sometime of silence, Shikachi finally decided to break it.

"So, what are you going to tell me, Vexen?" She asked him. This time, she came back to relax. Vexen felt her relaxing and took out his map without hesitant. He handed over to his captain.

"Here are the files I've been developing about _their _cases." Vexen still stressed the word their, referring they as Roxas and Namine. From the sound of it, it's clear for Shikachi that he was totally frustrated. Researching their problems will only draw more problems and Vexen doesn't like it a bit.

"Good work, Vexen. I may consider your taking off duty for a while. You've been on a lot of mission, haven't you?" Shikachi asked him again. Vexen nodded. "Well, it's about time for you to take a rest. I'll give you 3 days. And also, could you do me a favor?" She said as she lowered her tone. Vexen went closer to her so that he could hear her whispering.

"Keep Demyx away for just this day, kay? I'm leaving it to you." She whispered. Vexen nodded slightly and took off from her room. Shikachi came back with her pen in her grasp.

"Drat. Where was I?" she rubbed her head and started to write again. She stared at the window. Vexen's blue map caught her attention. She opened it and took the report though she should have done that before. Her eyes widened as she read it. She put the reports away and started to write again.

"Vexen, you're a genius! I have never thought that theory…" she murmured. She laid the report next to her paper work. She looked at the window until she decided to go to Nenke's office to see some…entertainment? She walked out from her room.

"Nenke should be sparring with them right now…"

-----------------------------------------------

"EH! WE'RE GOING TO SPAR WITH YOU! NO WAY! NOT GONNA HAPPEN!" Roxas yelled furiously. Nenke entered the room before Roxas could ever tell his friends about some orange-haired shinigami. Nenke sighed.

"Oh, come one! It is training after all! Or..." Nenke grinned at the blonde teen. "…are you scared?" Roxas has got it. He stood harshly making the table in front of him crumbled. He was about to land a hit onto her face. His hand stopped only few centimeters from her nose as Kagami gripped his hand.

"Stop it. You can do that when we spar, can't we?" Kagami smirked maliciously at Nenke. Nenke grinned even wider. Ren turned pale blue thinking what they will be next. Namine was sipping her tea and finished her sandwich.

"It's okay with me." Namine stated. This time, a huge grin slipped between her lips. "I want to test my strength since I've been training a lot." They glanced at her. Roxas and Kagami could only smile. They stared at Ren, who seemed, a bit annoyed by their decision. He sighed in defeat as he felt Roxas and Namine's bidding stare and Kagami's death glare.

"Fine, fine… I will spar." Ren grunted. He didn't like this idea even a pinch. Messing with Nenke meant messing with her bankai. And also, some said her bankai could wipe a whole 14th squad if she is serious. Besides, he didn't have the courage at all. Thinking about that was just making the ice-blue haired teen scowled. Nenke ordered them to eat since only Namine who had eaten her own foods. Roxas and Kagami ate it while Ren only thought about what happened next. Seeing him thinking deeply, Nenke approached him.

"Don't worry. I will lower my power until 40. That should cover it. Just do what you can and be confident." Nenke smiled reassuringly. Ren looked at her oddly. He was going to reply when she suddenly ruffled his hair, grinning. She went to the door, gazing at the blue sky.

Roxas, Kagami, and Namine found theirselves full. They just sighed. Ren who didn't pick any food, now stood. Everybody stared at him as he approached the fukutaichou. He bowed slightly at her.

"Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu, Nenke-fukutaichou!" He spoke. Nenke only smiled at his attitude.

"Ah…" Nenke replied and pat his hair again. "Yoroshiku onegaishimasu…" Ren's eyes widened at her action but hid it anyway. He was absolutely happy right there. Roxas was still eating his sandwich now asked Namine.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked her. Namine only smiled as a reply and spoke, "they said that he used to be alone and unnoticed. I'm glad now that he has someone who acknowledges him." Satisfied with her answer, he only smiled at himself. On the other side, Kagami ignored the sight.

"Baka…"

-----------------------------------------------

"Duh, Renji-fukutaichou doesn't have to be that much." Larxene growled. She was summoned by Renji who was going to have his morning training until Shikachi came out and reported her mess. As the result, she was scolded and tossed aside by the red-headed fukutaichou. She groaned at her injured arm. No.

She groaned at her injured body…

"Whatever he was thinking right there, I bet it's about his ambition again. Huh, taking on Byakuya-taichou. It's absurd." She murmured and headed to the 4th squad office. Mumbling busily, without her realization, she bumped onto pink-haired shinigami. As the result, she fell back.

"Ouch. Ittai…" she murmured. She looked up and saw Marluxia stood there, eyeing at her. "Oops…Gomen ne! Marluxia-chan!" she said sneeringly. Marluxia only sighed.

"Why can't you stop teasing this very moment? Just get out of my way. I'm really pissed." Marluxia growled. Larxene is really _happy _now, seeing that she had a really good toy to play. Larxene only smirked.

"Is that so? Then I'm going to call you like that from now on!" she stated happily. She could she Marluxia grumbled angrily.

"Don't try my temper, Larxene." He warned. Angry tone was inserted on each and every word he spoke. Larxene only smirked. She got him now.

"What do you want then? Summon your scythe?" she teased. Her eyes widened as Marluxia really summoned his scythe. Larxene quickly drew her kunai. Marluxia looked very angry.

"I told you not to try me." He said monotone. Anger and frustration were inserted between his words. Larxene only grinned maliciously. Marluxia was about to swing his scythe until suddenly, they felt someone's presence near them. It's definitely high-rated shinigami because Marluxia had already shivered from that person's reiatsu. Larxene, who felt the same, quickly turned to the source, seeing a captain-class shinigami with black hair. His age is no more than 14. Larxene redrew her weapon and stepped back and so did Marluxia. Larxene bowed slightly, afraid of his presence as if he was going to kill her.

"N-Natsume-taichou!" she said shakily. Marluxia was petrified on his place. He couldn't even lift a finger. The boy, the one she called Natsume, showed neither emotion nor weakness at all. He eyed the blonde shinigami and the pink-haired one.

"Do you two know that drawing your sword in this area is prohibited?" Natsume asked the two so sternly that it made them scared. Larxene stood again slightly to reply his question.

"Yes, Natsume-taichou." She quiet muttered it. Marluxia didn't say a thing. Natsume still has his cold expression.

"Then, why were you drawing your weapon back there?" he asked again. This time, it is right to the point. Larxene was going to fell from her fear. They said that Natsume is one of some captains that are named as the cold-hearted slayer. In this very moment, both Larxene and Marluxia felt as if they could be wiped from this world just with a flick of his hand. Larxene was about to open her mouth to speak when Shikachi came out.

Shikachi, seeing Natsume was intimidating the two with his reiatsu pressure, quickly slid onto the gap between Larxene and Natsume. "That's enough Natsume. They almost died mentally from your pressure." She said coldly to the boy. Larxene, feeling that her legs couldn't support her any longer, fainted. Marluxia, not willing to, caught her. Natsume only smirked for the first time.

"Well, they deserve the punishment, don't they?" He said as he turned his back against Shikachi and leave. Not feeling his reiatsu anymore, Shikachi turned at the pink-haired shinigami.

"What are you doing, seeking death from him!" she scolded the two even though both of them were not from her squad. Marluxia angrily growled, "It's not like we wanted to seek death from him! He's the one who came to us from the beginning!"

Shikachi only sighed over this incident. She spoke, "Fine. Go take Larxene to the 4th squad. Oh- I forgot that you are from the 4th squad. Anyway, treat her well. I'm off for something." Shikachi ordered him as she passed the shocked Marluxia. Last minute, Marluxia and Larxene were fighting against each other. Now, he had to carry her to the squad! That's way too much for him. Marluxia only grumbled and carried Larxene's limp body on his back.

"I guess I have no choice…"

-----------------------------------------------

"Show me all of your power. Don't hesitate to attack me with intention to kill!" Nenke yelled. The group was going to spar. Nenke's yelling was the last word they could hear before striking her. They agreed to attack her from different directions. Ren and Roxas will cooperate to divert her attention while Namine cast her spell. Kagami will attack her from behind if Ren and Roxas' attack are not success.

Quickly, Roxas and Ren attacked Nenke. Ren charged at her followed by Roxas' leap. Nenke succeeded in blocking Ren's attack. Ren only grinned as he drew back, Letting Roxas attacked her.

"I see. A diversion…" she smiled a bit. When Roxas' Oathkeeper was mere centimeters from her nose, she dodged it easily, not noticing their real strategy. Namine was almost finished with her incantation. Nenke hadn't realized it until Namine pointed her hand to her. Both Roxas and Ren moved.

"Destructive art no. 31, SHAKKAHOU!" Namine yelled as her hand shot a big mass of fire ball to the fukutaichou. Nenke saw this happening and quickly, drew a kanji in midair. Suddenly, there was a big explosion of air, making the fireball disappeared.

"Not bad, Namine. But still, you're taking the incantation too long…" she said. She didn't realize again that Kagami was leaping behind her and was about to stab her.

"Nenke-fukutaichou…" Kagami murmured, making the said person turned back seeing his position was to kill her. Nenke was stunned. She could see him smiling. "No hurt feelings…" with that, he stabbed her right to the chest. Nenke eyes widened but she smiled anyway. Roxas and Namine were shocked but Ren wasn't. Kagami had to stop smiling as her body began to fade. Only ashes remained, blew by the wind.

"Well, well, well…"

Kagami was about to turn back as he felt a sword slid between his neck, ready to slit it even though it _is_ a keyblade. Nenke was the one who held the sword. "That's really dangerous of you." She said as she lowered her head and whispered, "Good job. I couldn't have done better myself. No wonder they called you genius in this age." She said as she drew her sword and jumped back. Kagami seemed spaced out back there. Nenke pointed her keyblade to them.

"I'll have to be rather serious this time…" she stated as she reappeared behind Roxas. She was going to knocked him down until Ren decided to charge at her. It made Nenke stepped back onto her guard mode. Namine was chanting her spell again. Nenke smirked as she pointed her keyblade to both Ren and Roxas who were in position where they couldn't retaliate.

"Too slow!" Nenke stated. Roxas realized what did she meant as a huge amount of reiatsu was set on the top of her keyblade, ready to grind them to dust. Nenke smirked in victory and shot a blast of air, making the field clouded with dust.

Ren covered his eyes with his hand. He shoved quickly as he realized that he is still in one piece. No, scratches that…

All of them are still in one piece!

Ren couldn't believe it. Does this mean that Nenke held back her power? And yet again, she smirked. He realized that Namine was creating barrier. She had summoned her Zanpakutou and used it as her medium to make the barrier. It's thin, yet it's sparkling.

"Hoshinegai…" She whispered. Nenke only smirked again. Ren looked at her blade, scanning it from distance. Kagami and Roxas came back to their feet. Kagami only smiled evilly.

"Now that everyone is serious…" Kagami drew his zanpakutou. It's short and thin. Something told Roxas that it's swift enough to slash an arm or leg. "…Ryakudashin, let's slay her!" Roxas was stunned when the situation had heated up just because of Namine's sword-draw. Now, Kagami will be serious. Wonder what power did his zanpakutou have? Roxas gripped his Oathkeeper tightly as Nenke smiled again. This time, her smile was beyond satisfaction. It's full of killing intention. Ren hurriedly summon his zanpakutou to shikai state, just like everyone did.

"Haretsumashin…" he only murmured its name. This time, Nenke's grin had become a grimace. A wicked one. Being sick with it, Kagami charged upon her, breaking through her defense followed by both Roxas and Ren's chain attacks. Nenke was quiet annoyed by this fact and blew them away with her wind, not noticing Namine who was going to land their combo. After Roxas and Ren's failure attempt, she swiftly charged at Nenke, render her defenseless for sometimes.

"NOW!" Namine yelled. All of them nodded and charged at her together. Nenke seemed to notice this act and only smiled again. She held up her keyblade. Before they could even land an attack, Nenke created a tornado twist around her, making all of them blown by the strong wind. They were repelled and crashed onto the ground.

Roxas groaned. His left hand was broken. His friends were no better than him. Ren landed on his right arm. Blood was running from his head. Kagami was even worse. It seemed like both his hand was injured. His shinigami uniform was tainted with blood, either from his head or from his injured soldier. Namine was the only one who landed without a single injury. She had rolled to avoid some critical injuries.

Nenke only sighed at this view. "That's enough from today. I apologize for hitting all of you…that badly." She said apologizing as she approached Kagami who seemed got the most injuries of all four. Just when she was about to examine him, Shikachi appeared. Seeing the mess they had done, she just shook her head.

"My, my…Nenke, did you create a tornado?" she asked teasingly as she approached Namine, Roxas, and Ren who were already gathered. She squatted down and healed their injuries. Their arms were back as new.

"I daresay, yes I did." She replied and smirked to herself. She checked Kagami's injured soldier though Kagami didn't want her to. He just surrendered to the pain which was burning all over his body. He wanted to faint. No…

He wanted to die…

Nenke took a better look from his injury. For a moment, she thought that the injury was not special until she saw some sort of drawings on his upper arm. It's looked like some sort of seal. Nenke cursed it.

"Why didn't you tell me that you have a curse? Where did you get it?" Nenke screamed at the trembled Kagami. Somehow, she turned furious just because she saw his markings. Kagami evade her gaze. Not knowing what happened, Shikachi quickly approached the two, followed by Roxas, Ren, and Namine.

"What is it, Nenke? What's wrong?" she asked her fukutaichou. Nenke turned at her taichou quickly. Her eyes shone with panics and fury.

"We have to call Marluxia! Right away!"

**Tsuzuku**

**------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Like I said, I'm not a gifted writer T.T. but I'm capable of writing anyway! And don't call me shorty!**

**Review, if you please!**


	6. Critical

_**Changing Its Course**_

By: shinigami-no-elie

A/N: Credits to:

-Ochi and Rara for allowing me to borrow their character! Arigatou Gozaimasu!

-My sister for her character and her big support!

-BestFanOfAnime for introducing me to KH

-Shinta for her character

-Square Enix, Buena Vista Game, and Disney for making AND releasing KH to be there when I need it

-You who reviews!

Got to make this fic shorter T.T

T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T

**Disclaimer:** Don't own KH or Bleach.

**Chapter VI**

Critical…

"You are kidding me!"

The silver-haired teen looked surprise, confused, and unbelievable. Sora only sighed deeply as he swung his blade (now that it's not a keyblade) all over and destroyed the heartless approaching them.

"If my soul hasn't been wandering around, I would not stick with this body." He said. "I don't intend to stick with this body anyway if they didn't steal this boy's soul and my body! This body is quite unreliable."

Riku turned at the other boy. "Return him!" he screamed while hitting some heartless'.

"Like I could!"

-------------------------------------------------------------

Nenke hurriedly rushed to the 4th squad headquarters, taking Kagami along. He could barely move so Nenke decided to carry him on her back.

"Why didn't you tell me that you have that kind of curse?" She asked rather both annoyed and grimly. Kagami only murmured faintly.

"And why should you care, Nenke-fukutaichou?" he snarled. Nenke kept herself in silence, thinking the boy's words.

"I should care. You're both a friend and subordinate. I can't let you stay like this. If you're thinking about carrying this burden alone, I won't let the others hit you first cause I will be the one!" She grinned. The boy only looked at her. He only smirked behind until darkness engulfed him.

Nenke went to 4th squad office, searching for the pink-haired shinigami. "Shikachi said he should be treating Larxene right now. Ah! There he is!" She murmured and ran frantically to the pink-haired shinigami.

"Marluxia! Taihen!" she yelled. Marluxia turned to the fukutaichou. Nenke ran towards him. Her face was red because of running. Marluxia blinked for several moments.

"What is it, Nenke-fukutaichou?" he asked. Nenke gasped for air for a moment and finally started to speak.

"You're a master in curse, right? Could you take care of him?" Nenke asked him as she laid Kagami, who was unconscious and full of blood, on the nearest bed. Marluxia took a look at the unconscious raven-haired shinigami. Marluxia sighed.

"I'll do my best though I won't guarantee that I can save his life." He said. Nenke turned back from him. She muttered rather annoyed.

"That's why I don't like you."

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Ne…"

Roxas turned at the sad Namine who was tending his injured arm. Seconds ago, Nenke brought Kagami quickly to 4th squad office. Shikachi herself was examining Ren.

"What is it?" Roxas gave her a question. Namine looked both sad and bothered. She let a sigh came out from her lips.

"Do you think that…will he be okay? Something's not right." She said. Roxas felt her left hand gripped tightly on his shoulder. It hurts. Roxas twitched a bit. Namine snapped out from her thought and released her grip. "Sorry…"

Roxas only sighed. "I can't say much. I am as clues less as you." Namine turned silent for a while. She kept tending his arm until it was really neat.

"Done… You can stand Roxas, can't you?" Namine asked him unsure. Roxas looked at his arm and touched it with his other hand to make sure. He turned at Namine.

"Yeah." He replied her question as he stood. Namine gave him a faint smile. Shikachi was healing Ren's injuries. She stood up when she finished. She also helped Ren to stand.

"There." Shikachi said to the blue haired shinigami and turned at Namine and Roxas. "I really hope you all can go to your headquarters alone. I still have assignment to do. Of course, I didn't expect the situation will turn out to be…" before she said her words, she turned from the others, ready to go. "…this bad." The last word she spoke seemed grim and cursing. She left them with her shunpou. Namine, Roxas, and Ren stood at their own place, not knowing what they had to do.

"O-kay…. Who's up for some sandwich? It's maybe 12 o'clock now. And I'm really hungry!" Ren beamed. Roxas only stared at him unbelievably. Last minutes, their friend was taken away to get medical treatment. And now, he's just thinking about foods! Roxas grabbed him by the collar.

"Are you crazy? Nenke has just taken him away! Are you saying that we should leave it all!" he screamed at the boy. Ren turned silent. Namine covered her mouth. Roxas was definitely mad. He may know nothing about Kagami but for god sake! Ren had known Kagami for long! When he saw his comrade injured, he just changed the subject! Unbelievable!

"Listen Roxas…" he said icily as he shoved Roxas' hand. "1, I never liked Kagami that much. Still, he's a friend of mine. 2, I asked because I believed in Marluxia's strength to heal people. 3, Stop being like that to other people or else they won't like you and 4…" This time he glared at Roxas. Roxas flinched a little. Things had gotten tense. Namine couldn't bear to see. "I guarantee that when you do things like this, they will beat the shit out of you. And they, I should tell you this, are not as forgiving as me. They could kill you if they want." He said as he turned from Roxas. When he wanted to walk away, he said the last thing.

"If you have time to worry him so much, why don't you cut it and make yourself comfy, say, eat something? Kagami won't die that easily. Your worries could make him worse."

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Mattaku…what a busy day…" Shikachi groaned along the corridors of 14th headquarter and entered her office. She sat on her seat and sighed. She searched for her pen but her eyes caught a photo on the side of her desk. She smiled and picked it.

"It's been 3 years and we've changed this much…" she muttered. The photo showed Nenke, Shikachi, Aoikira, and Ukita standing under a big tree, posing. She snapped from her thought as her vision flew to the Report that Vexen made.

"Come to think of it, I haven't really taken care of this report." She said as she opened the report again and flew into her deep thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you think does he like?" Namine asked friendly. Well, rather energetically. Roxas was sweat-dropping. He never knew that Namine could be that energetic.

They decided to pay a visit to Kagami. But before that, they went to a flower shop. It is okay for both of them since it is just midday. It's not like it's going to be dark soon.

"Humph, maybe daffodil would be nice!" Namine stated as she stared at her blonde company. Roxas only shook his head and gave her a how-should-I-know look. "C'mon, Roxas! I can't get a pick!"

Roxas made a mere groan instead of sigh. "Why don't you choose the Cosmos one? It seems pretty fine for me." Namine looked at a bunch of cosmos, grinned and took out her wallet. She bought the flowers and paid the cashier. Both of them walked away to the 4th squad.

Roxas daydreamed while Namine thought something either about Kagami or something else.

"Ne, Roxas…" Namine was about to start but cut off her words. Roxas snapped from his daydream and listened to Namine.

"What is it?" Roxas asked back. Namine only glanced at him for a brief moment until she stopped walking. Roxas seemed all confuse but he stopped anyway. Namine hesitated to ask her question. Instead, she relay it to her 2nd question.

"Well, about that orange-haired shinigami whom you mentioned this morning. You said you will tell us about him." Namine asked. Roxas glanced at her for quite a while and then closed his eyes. Silence crashed the two of them.

"**It's your decision to tell her.**" Kail's voice echoed through his head. Roxas snapped his eyes. Before he could even say a word, someone familiar called his name.

"Roxas!"

Someone whom he didn't want to meet now. Not this day…

A blonde girl was running towards both of them. She stopped, and bowed slightly, panting for air. She stood up. "Roxas! Namine too! Never thought will find you." Larxene had appeared before their eyes. She swiftly ruffled his hair. If Roxas' hair could be spikier than it is, He could be looked like a clown. Fortunately, his hair couldn't be spikier. Roxas shoved her hand.

"Stop it Larxene! What's the big idea! Attacking me like that!" Roxas screamed. He quickly summoned his Oathkeeper. Larxene chuckled slightly and summoned her weapons.

"Ow, little Roxas wants to play against me…" she said rather sneering. Offended by her words, Roxas charged at his senior (though he didn't what to call her his "senior"). They were about to clash and suddenly, a loud scream.

"STOP!"

Roxas and Larxene stopped their movements, glancing at the blonde-haired girl. Namine looked angry, scared, and sad. Everything twisted within her expression. She approached the two.

"It's against the law to summon your zanpakutou in a place like this. You're going to be punished if Shikachi-taichou knows this!" Namine said. Larxene erratically took back her weapon. Roxas also did the same.

"Well done, Namine. I couldn't order her better myself." A mysterious voice said. The three of them searched for the voice. Roxas' eyes caught onto a silver-haired shinigami who stood on the roof of one's house. Larxene stared at the seen shinigami.

"Saix." Larxene muttered, or rather mumbled it. Saix kept still. He seemed too quiet. The silence made Namine annoyed. Quickly, she grabbed Roxas' hand and started to walk away. Saix and Larxene were much too serious for now even to realize the two sneaking out the road. Roxas was almost to fall when she dragged him like that.

"Namine….don't….be too….fast!" Roxas said. Namine stopped for a moment. Roxas tried to stand correctly. He laid the basketful of cosmos flowers on the ground. "Anyway, what's with that?"

"To my opinions, I prefer stuck with some heartless' to them. They are really a freak when it comes to battle. Wait 5 more seconds and…"

BOOM!

Roxas quickly cast a glance at Larxene's and Saix's last place to be seen. Apparently, lightning had struck the place. Namine groaned and dragged him again to the direction of 4th squad.

"I haven't even counted to 5…" She finally said sarcastically

-------------------------------------------------------------

Kagami was sleeping soundly on his bed while Marluxia tent his wound. There are some petal flowers lying on the floor. Sometimes, Kagami groaned when Marluxia accidentally, or intentionally, made a mistake.

"You owe me big, mister." Marluxia slightly growled. "If it's not because Nenke, I would not help without payment." He added more. He could feel Kagami's hand moved to his sleeve. Marluxia quickly glanced at the boy. Kagami had awaked. Marluxia only smiled slightly.

"I won't say thanks." Kagami stated coldly. Marluxia smirked.

"Have it your way then, little brat." Marluxia sneered. Oddly enough, Kagami only smiled sadly. Marluxia turned to get Kagami's medicine beside his bed. He gave him a pill.

"Hora yo. It'll make the pain gone for sometimes." Marluxia said again. Kagami stared at the pill for a second and then gave Marluxia a death glare. Marluxia purposely winced by his glare. "It's not poisoned, paranoid brat!" With his answer, Kagami swallowed the pill quickly. Marluxia stared at him.

"How is it?" Marluxia asked the raven-haired boy and leaned over him. For sometimes, he remained still.

"It's bitter…"

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Roxas! This way!" Namine stormed to the 4th squad hallway, searching for their companion. Being dragged along, Roxas could barely move from exhaustion.

"Gee, she had changed this much." Roxas thought.

"**Agree. I never thought she would be energetic like this. Where's that gentle Namine?**" Kail's voice echoed in his mind. Roxas only grinned and let himself being dragged by his companion. They stopped when they reach Kagami's room.

"We're here!" She stated and opened the door, seeing Marluxia and Kagami. Namine froze on her place. Roxas whose sight was blocked by Namine stepped inside. This time, he's the one who dragged Namine.

"Well, No. 13… I never thought I will meet you here." Marluxia said it first. Roxas was getting sick of his title. Well, they're not in the organization now and he intent to stick with it.

"Save it, Marluxia." He said coldly as he laid the cosmos flower. However, He didn't put it on the vase nearby. Instead, he turned to Namine. Namine was still frozen on her place. Seeing his signal, she approached him and put the cosmos flower onto the vase. Roxas then turned to Marluxia.

"What're you doing here?" Roxas asked. Marluxia only sighed, slightly annoyed.

"I'm the one who takes care of that paranoid boy." Marluxia growled. "…thanks to Nenke." Roxas' eyebrow twitched.

"Nenke ordered you? How can she? I mean, she's not related to 4th squad or something!" Roxas said disbelievingly. Hearing his words, Marluxia gave him a frown.

"Yeah. But 4th squad is in tact with any squads that have injured members. And I don't like it very well. I'll leave you guys alone for a while, kay?" Marluxia spoke and walked out the room. Not feeling his presence anymore, Namine who had been frozen by her shock sighed heavily. Roxas blinked confusedly at her attitude.

"What's the matter with you?" He asked confusedly. Namine only shook her head.

"It's nothing serious, really." She replied. Roxas wanted to talk again but being cut at someone's cough. Roxas turned at the laying raven-haired shinigami.

"What're you guys doing here?" he asked coldly. Roxas sweat-dropped at his word. What're they doing? Paying a visit of course! Roxas slowly approached the side of the bed and sat beside him.

"You know, you should stop acting like that." Roxas started. Kagami, oddly, only smirked. He lied to his bed and sighed.

"And why should you care about my attitude?"

Roxas remained silent at his words. Namine watched the two seriously as she arranged the flowers. Finally he spoke, "well, we're companions…"

Kagami smirked bitterly. "I don't give a shit about that thing. Everyone near me will die quickly, either from my blow or join my force." He then frowned. Roxas only sighed more.

"People…" Roxas was about to continue his words. Before he could do it, Kagami cut it with a slight murmuring.

"…will eventually die." Kagami murmured it. Roxas and Namine this time turned at him. Kagami faced the two with, oddly, sad face which no one hadn't seen before, even for Namine. He stared at the sky blankly.

He had a mask…

He wore it wherever he goes. It's used so that anyone couldn't see his emotion.

To Roxas, this is pretty annoying.

Only one thing that stroke his head when he thought about that…

Nobodies…

Nobodies, such as him, are not meant to have emotion. One should be thanking god for having a heart. Seeing Kagami acted like one was making him sick. He wanted Kagami to take off that mask. Oddly enough, the thought just stroke his head now. Simply to say, it's weird.

Yet, he actually made some success…

Though, not that big…

"Please leave…"

Roxas shot a glare on the raven-haired shinigami. Those two words were making him staring in disbelief. Namine only stared to the ground and approached the two. She laid a hand on Roxas' shoulder, wishing it could comfort him. Roxas turned at Namine who was evading his gaze. Roxas only gritted his teeth and walked out the room, followed by Namine. For a brief moment, Namine turned to Kagami whose eyes still locked on the orange sky. Namine sighed and walked alongside Roxas.

Not feeling their presence anymore, Kagami sighed and gripped his cursed shoulder. He gritted his teeth, feeling ache. Suddenly, Demyx barged into the room with Axel behind.

"You should stop that, y' know!" chirped the overactive blonde. Axel walked in to the room. Kagami only sighed at the 10th squad junior member and his senior.

"What's with you paying visit to me?" Kagami asked Axel coolly. Demyx stopped bouncing while Axel only sighed heavily.

"Hitsugaya-taichou ordered me, or rather told me." He said but still stood at pace. "He received a report from Nenke-fukutaichou that you're taking medical treatment for now. Thus, that's why I'm here." He said simply and sat near the wall.

"And since when you followed his instruction?" he asked sarcastically. His word made Axel sighed again.

"Anyway, have you received the treatment? I heard you're with Marluxia again."

Kagami quickly avert his gaze away. "It's none of your business!" he yelled. This is the first time he yelled like that. Axel only smirked victorious. One way to annoy the hell out of the boy is by talking about that bastard Marluxia. Marluxia seemed nice on the outside, but inside? He doesn't want to know.

"Still, Kagami…" Demyx approached the boy and laid a hand on his shoulder. Kagami winced a bit but he didn't shove the blonde teen away. Demyx closed his eyes for a moment. Axel was watching the two silently from the corner. "What things that had made you like this anyway? This curse is not an easy lift-off curse. Someone strong must have put into you."

Kagami snapped and shoved Demyx' hand. He frowned as he felt someone familiar approached. Marluxia has comeback taking some bandages and medicine with him. Axel stood up while Demyx turned at the pink-haired shinigami.

"Well, I guess you're having visitors. I'll leave you three alone…" Marluxia was about to walked out from the room until Kagami spoke.

"Demyx and Axel…" Kagami said coldly. All of them turned to the raven-haired shinigami. Kagami shot a look to the mentioned shinigami. "Please leave…for now. I have to change my bandages."

Demyx couldn't believe what he heard. No one, not even his friends nor him, has begged for that. Well, it seemed like an order rather than favor. The teen was about to shout in disbelief but Axel stopped him and dragged the teen out from Kagami's room. Marluxia entered it. Seeing his unreadable face he only sighed a little.

"Can't you just tell them the truth?" He said as he approached the boy and started opening his bandages. Kagami smirked sarcastically.

"Like I want to put them in danger…"

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Well…"

"Well?"

"What now?" Roxas asked Namine as they walked away from the 4th division. They just wandering around, not knowing what to do. Then, an idea struck Namine's head.

"I know! How about learning some dark arts?" Namine stated. Roxas' eyebrows twitched as he stopped walking.

"Dark Arts?" Roxas asked the blonde girl next to him. Namine only smirked a little and walked passed him, searching for some…target?

Her eyes now were locked to a bunch of garbage. She smirked and approached it. Roxas followed her, puzzled. Namine took out her hand and pointed it to the garbage. Mumbling something, a burst of energy came out from her palm, leaving the garbage burned. Roxas stared at it puzzled, confused, and curious. Seeing his look, Namine smiled.

"That's one of some dark arts."

--------------------------------------------------------------

"It can't be…."

Shikachi was reading her hypothesis. Man, she's like almost becoming a scientist or something. She scanned the paper again and again until Nenke showed up to report her thing. Shikachi was too much serious to know her coming so it was easy for Nenke to scare the hell out of her.

"BOO!" Nenke scared her upper-class shinigami, making her jumped. Nenke laughed hard seeing Shikachi's reaction. Shikachi, on the other hand, took a paper fan and slapped her on the head. Nenke fell on the floor.

"Quiet Nenke!" She screamed as she read her paper again, not leaving her seat. Nenke rubbed her head and groaned. "What's up?" She asked her fukutaichou but didn't avert her gaze from her paper. Nenke, still rubbing her head, took a seat.

"What's up with YOU?" Nenke asked Shikachi back. "Yesterday, you were studying and now you are mumbling about whatsoever." Nenke stopped dead as she felt Shikachi's glare. She decided that it's bad enough to let her Captain's temper hit the limit. "Anyway, I am here to report my job as the mentor of elite squad."

Shikachi's finger for a moment twitched. She sighed and gently put the paper on her desk. Her attention was drawn to her lieutenant. "So, how is it going?"

"Not good…" Nenke said grimly as if her joyful words are vanished between thin airs. Shikachi watched her carefully and stood.

"Now, what is it?" Shikachi asked her curiously. Nenke only sighed.

"It's about Kagami. He has a dark-night curse…."

**Tsuzuku**

--------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: First, I had beaten Sephiroth (and what's that suppose to do with anything! Duh). Second, thanks for reviewing. Third, Make sure after reading this chapter, review if you would like to (God, I'm a pushover X3)! **

**R&R**


	7. Lost and Letter

_**Changing Its Course**_

By: shinigami-no-elie

A/N: Special thanks to:

-Square Enix and Disney for releasing KH sequels

-Kubo-sensei for creating BLEACH

-Ochi and Rara. Though we're almost graduated, I hope we can see each other again sobs

-My annoying sister who always asks me the fic

-BestFanOfAnime for her support

-You who reviews

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KH or Bleach. But I do own my dolls X3.

"Talk"

"_Thought_"

"_Talk_" for Ichigo as Sora

"**Talk**" for Kail

**Chapter VII**

Lost and Letter…

It's been almost 3 hours since the heartless massive attacks. Sora and Riku were hiding between rocks, searching the right time to some out and run. It seemed like the heartless' don't want to give up finding them just yet.

Riku and Sora had found a perfect place to hide their selves. They found some sort of rock shelters, somewhat like the remaining of an old cavern. Inside, Riku and Sora waited anxiously as each of the heartless' passed their hiding. Every time a group passed, Riku let a sigh. There's no way he can beat the crap out of them…

No, scratch that…

There's no way _they _can handle them…

Riku was forced to believe the other boy story a few minutes ago and it was not VERY easy for him to believe. Riku only glanced at the other boy, leaning over one of some walls as he put down his giant sword, as if he was a stranger. Clearly, he was Sora.

Yet, He's so not _him_…

He's not Sora at all.

Sora will be panic by now knowing the situation. But this time, he wasn't panic at all. Instead, he kept his head cool and thinking about their next step.

…And to Riku's belief, Sora had **never **designed a plan so carefully.

He always rushed everything, and also is slow…

Felling a bit minded by his glance, Sora glanced back at the other boy. It's unreadable. Riku had no idea what is within his deep glance. Sora sighed and took his sword to clean it. Riku sweat dropped.

"So, you're really not Sora…"

Sora, even though seemed to ignore his friend, only shook his head and spoke, "_Like I tell you…_" he said as he put back his sword. "_I'm Ichigo. I'm a shinigami_."

Riku was about to speak more when a large group of heartless' and hollows passed their hiding, making the two to hold their breath. Riku silently summon his Way to the Dawn and leapt between rocks to see the group. Sora followed him behind but carelessly made a sound, making the group saw them and chased after them, again. Riku cursed it and jumped, attacking the group. Sora lifted his blade and slain them side by side with Riku.

"_No offense about that, but about Seiretei and your friend's connection between, I'll tell you more, later_." Sora said as he charged on some Neo-Shadows. "_After we slay these…_" Riku gave him a curious look. Seiretei, he was told by him firstly, is an afterworld. It isn't connected to any other worlds and only shinigamis and dead people were allowed to go in.

"I'll guess you're the one who has to note that…"

--------------------------------------------------------------

"That's it!" Saïx barked angrily at the blonde shinigami who was standing on roof. He was exactly furious. "You're not Larxene!"

Larxene only smirked. "How did you find out?"

Saïx pointed his Berserk. "Larxene would never use 7 kunais as a weapon." He said. And he's right. The blonde shinigami only used 7. Maybe for good luck charm. And Larxene _never _believed in superstition.

The girl, seeming in Larxene's appearance, smirked deviously as she tore her Larxene-mask and revealed her short brown hair. Her kunai had change into a short sword zanpakutou. Her black eyes glanced at the Luna Diviner…joyfully?

"You're smart enough to know that I'm not her…" she said not holding back her smirk. Electricity ran tip-toeing from her finger to another as if holding back to not attack the Luna Diviner. Saïx pointed his berserk and asked rudely, "Who are you?"

The brunette only smirked. "The name's Freya. Though you're not going to live long to remember it…" she said. Saïx gritted his teeth and jumped towards her, trying to land a few death blows. Unfortunately for him, Freya evaded the attack easily as if it's not challenging enough. She seemed to find the right time where Saïx could slip. And then…

She found it…

Saïx was a little careless. The effect of his unsuccessful blows was fatal. Freya used this chance to knock him down with an electric punch, making him paralyzed and fell down. Unable to retaliate, Saïx cursed it and landed roughly on the ground. He flinched as he felt some of his bones broke. Moreover, Freya quickly pinned him down. If Saïx still can use dark portal like old days, he would be gone by now and ambushed her, right there right then.

But he's not in any realm anymore…

Freya smirked in victory as she stood back again. Suddenly, she felt a great reiatsu pressure around. Natsume and his lieutenant had arrived. Seeing them, she drew her weapon back and greeted them.

"Afternoon, Natsume-taichou." She said rather sneeringly. Natsume's expression was unreadable. He stepped forward to see Saïx' condition Mikan, the lieutenant, followed him behind. Saïx would lie there forever if it wasn't for Mikan's help. Mikan helped him to stand. Natsume turned at Mikan and nodded. Seeing him nodded, Mikan nodded as an understatement where she must go. She dashed with her shunpou, leaving Freya and Natsume alone. Natsume quickly turned at the brunette shinigami.

"What happened?" he asked as cold as ever. Freya only gave him a small sigh, though the sneering filled hers. Receiving nothing as answer, Natsume growled and radiated an immense power of reiatsu around him.

"You have to know…. I don't like playing games so tell me what's just happened?" Natsume growled. Freya smirked deviously.

"Keyhole…"

Natsume stopped dead at his spot. Her word was as if making him paralyzed by some hazardous poison. He summoned his zanpakutou and pointed to the brunette. Both rage and reiatsu surrounded him.

"Who the heck are you?" Natsume barked angrily. The brunette smirked more as she opened a green-blackish portal and jumped in. Natsume was going to jump if it isn't for someone's approach. He turned at the approaching person and saw Byakuya walking towards him. Natsume lowered his blade but when he was about to jump, the portal had closed. Natsume gritted his teeth in disappointment.

"A battle, I guess." Byakuya said monotone. Natsume drew back his blade.

"Not exactly." Natsume said matter-of-factly. "Anyway, did you see that portal back then?" He asked the stoic person. Byakuya nodded slowly.

"Better report this to Shikachi. She's good at it." Byakuya stated as he turned his back away and left. Natsume turned at his back angrily.

"Why can't you do it? I'm not going to have a battle against her if she has so many things to do!" Natsume snorted. Byakuya stopped for a moment.

"I have problems in my squad as well. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go." He said back and really left. Natsume tried to calm his self down in order to hold back his will to blow things around him. Feeling well again, he sighed.

"This has to do with the keyholes and the barrier...'

--------------------------------------------------------------

"So…what is it…again?" Riku panted hard. They had destroyed every heartless and hollow. Fortunately, the sea of heartless was no more so that it could give them some relief. Sora/Ichigo smirked.

"_So, you really keep that noted…_" he said. "_Before_ _I tell you, shouldn't we find some sort of shelter, should we_?" Riku grunted but he was right. So then, they managed to find a hiding place. This time, it is safe. Riku and Sora quickly entered the hideout. It's the same as before; a little rock cavern. They managed to sit on the dusty ground.

"So, tell me about your world connection and Sora!" Riku nearly shouted. Sora sighed at his very attitude.

"_Our world stands alone as an afterlife. There's no keyhole or anything, means that our world's heart is directly in Kingdom Hearts itself. The only people who can enter the world are dead people and shinigami. Once you're a shinigami, you're able to go out from my world and slay hollows._" Sora started. Riku nodded in understatement and Sora went on.

"_It's only connected with other worlds through a gate. That gate itself, you can say, has anti-heartless/hollows/nobodies machine, making the mentioned creatures can't go in. However a few years ago, the barrier surrounding our world crumbled. Who did that? I don't have any idea. But this gave opportunities for heartless, nobodies, and hollows to leak in since our world, from their side of view, is full of delicious food. Then, the court decided to make a keyhole even though it's nearly impossible._" Riku glared at him disbelievingly.

"Make WHAT!" Riku screamed. Sora quickly silenced him by putting his right hand on Riku's mouth making a soft 'mmff' from the silver-haired teen. Riku shoved his hand. "Okay, I'll be quiet but don't be like that!"

Sora sat again; this time, eyeing on Riku in case he made a sound again. "_I know it seems ridiculous and all but they really did it. So, where was I? Oh yeah…_"

"_When it comes to keyhole, means we have to separate our world's heart from Kingdom Hearts, making it unconnected like any other worlds. Yet, they insisted and sent out a keyblade master and a dark-power wielder to make one. I have to remind you that they're both shinigamis._" Sora said again. Riku now watched him carefully. He's in with it. Sora sighed again.

"_Well, they made it. But somehow, the keyhole caused an ineffective play of the gate such as protection against beings without hearts. Thus, it made no solution to scram them. By the time they popped more; three shinigamis are banished from my world for their traitor, or rather ran to another world in purpose to conquer Seiretei. That people are also the one who had kidnapped me, you and friend of yours._"

"_If there's a keyhole, it has to be sealed quickly, or else, the world itself will be in terrible danger. Now that they know this, they want to make a strong heartless to penetrate and take over Seiretei. Is it clear by now?_" Seeing Riku nodded, Sora continued again.

"_What we need is someone who wields keyblade. From my details, you can guess that there's a keyblade wielder on my world. She is needed to seal the keyblade. Well, she made it half-done_."

This time, Riku cast a confused look at the brunette. "Half-done? What do you mean?"

Sora smiled grimly at the boy. "_Half-done means it wasn't sealed correctly_." This time, Riku stood uneasily.

"How does THAT work!" he said, or nearly shouted it, in confusion. Sora only shook his head.

"_I don't know. It just happened. When she sealed it, the keyhole wasn't disappeared. It was only surrounded by some weird dark aura. When she tried it again, nothing happened_." Sora ended his long story. Riku half-heartedly believed him.

"What about the keyhole? Maybe it wasn't complete yet?" Riku suggested. Sora shook his head.

"_No. It's complete_." He denied Riku's suggestion. "_Everyone had thought that that would be the problem. But that doesn't_"

"Let me get this straight." Riku said and then took a deep breath. "You think that Sora could help you sealing it?" Sora nodded

"_That's right_." Sora replied. There was an utter silence until the ground shook. The cave itself was about to collapse. Riku, whose reflex is more than Sora's, quickly grabbed the other boy and ran out from their little hiding. Outside the cavern, there stood the same white-haired man who had knocked him back and a group of hollows.

Ichimaru Gin…

"I guess reunion is sweet…" He hissed as he drew his Blade, leaving the two teens fought him side by side; Not the best idea on their mind. Riku gritted his teeth and hissed some curse. He summoned his Way to the Dawn while Sora summoned his blade. They nodded at each other and charged at the white-haired man at the same time.

------------------------------------------------------------

"It's not like that, Roxas!"

Naminé was trying hard to teach Roxas how to use Shakkahou. They had been practicing in a field and made no progress. Roxas who should be aiming the target – some pile of junks, always ended up aiming wrong target. Last try, Roxas' aim hit Naminé making her sleeve burnt a bit. Fortunately, she had a water dark art. After that little incident, Naminé decided to put a barrier around her by tugging her Zanpakutou, Hoshinegai.

"It's not as easy as you think!" Roxas retorted. Naminé sighed and realized that the sun is setting. Many things had happened that day. Kagami's injury, Saïx-VS-Larxene battle, and this hopeless training.

"It's evening. I guess we better get to our squad. Let's stop for now…" Naminé said as she drew back her sword. Roxas also drew back his Oathkeeper. He murmured angrily because of his unsuccessful attempt. Naminé blinked at him.

"Err, Roxas?" Naminé asked. Roxas, who's still pissed by his own training, rather ignored the blonde girl. Naminé sighed. "Let's go home, kay? We can try it tomorrow." She said worriedly. This time, he caught her words and slightly turned at her.

"Okay… besides, it's not like me to leave a girl walk home alone." Roxas said. Naminé giggled slightly at his words. Roxas only smiled and accompanied her back to 3rd squad headquarter.

------------------------------------------------------------

"He has dark-night curse?" Shikachi's eyebrows twitched hearing her lieutenant's words. Nenke nodded slightly. "Don't be silly. The last one who held on that curse is me and no one else." She said grimly.

"But it's true, and I believe it's the manipulative type." Nenke said again. Shikachi looked at her with dead expression.

"You're joking…"

"I swear I don't make those things…" Nenke replied her Captain's response grimly. Shikachi sighed heavily. She slowly stood up, shocked and angry. Everything mixed up within her expression. Nenke stood by her side worriedly. Shikachi took her white shinigami uniform and wore it. Before she took off, quickly she wrote down something on a paper. "Aoi!"

The said shinigami, Aoikira, somehow showed up quickly as she yelled her name. Aoikira seemed sleepy, but kept her awareness up. "What is it Shikachi?" she asked lazily. Shikachi quickly gave her the letter.

"Inform this to Ukita or Shichi right away! No question!" Shikachi was saying it rather desperately. Didn't want to make her Captain/friend more desperate than she already had, Aoikira nodded slightly and took off with her shunpou. There's a brief silence until Shikachi sighed again.

"You better be right Nenke…" She said darkly as she walked out the office, walking hastily towards the 4th squad headquarter. Nenke followed her unsecured captain.

"And I hope I'm wrong…" Nenke murmured under the violet sky of the evening day.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Gee, and I thought that boy had changed."

Axel and Demyx were walking down the road. Demyx was still babbling about Kagami's "order" and that's the part that Axel was bored in.

"Demyx, I get the picture already! And would you please shut up!" Axel screamed at the blonde teen. Demyx quickly became silent all over. He felt like if he spills out another word, he'd be dead by Axel's Chakram. They remained quiet by the rest of their journey. That is, until a group of Heartless' appears out of thin air.

"Great. Just when I want to have tranquility and silence, they're coming out!" Axel barked angrily as he summoned his chakrams. Demyx quickly summoned his sitar. The heartless, as if not having the need to fight them, remained on their place.

Axel took a quick glimpse at the blonde teen next to him. "Demyx?"

The said teen turned slightly at the pyro. "What?"

"Stay off me cause your water ticks the hell out!" he said again. Demyx grunted slightly but moved far enough to satisfy Axel. The moment Demyx moved, the heartless', mostly Neo-Shadows, quickly attacked the two. Axel sliced through them while Demyx, well, since he didn't have any mood to use his water-control ability, he hit them with his sitar. Kinda bad way to settle some scores.

Axel, as if dancing, swung his chakrams here and there, piercing into every heartless on the way, sometimes burnt them. Demyx still hitting the foes with his sitar like some crazy maniacs.

Slaughtering every one of them, Axel drew back his chakrams. So did Demyx. "That's really troublesome…" whined the blonde teen. Axel only shook his head in agreement.

"Can't agree more. Now, let's go before we stumbled on, say, Hitsugaya or Natsume?" Axel said. Demyx, hearing those names, as if froze on his place, leaving Axel to drag him back to his squad. And that is not easy…

------------------------------------------------------------

"Here we are!" Naminé yelled happily.

Roxas and Naminé were standing in front of 3rd squad headquarter, which is Naminé's place. She walked passed the gate as for Roxas stayed. She turned at the spike blond and smiled. "Thanks for the day, Roxas!"

Roxas SURELY felt a light blush on his cheek. But he's thankful that it's a bit dark for Naminé to see it. He saw her waving behind the gate and waved back, feeling much more…shy?

Naminé walked into the building, leaving Roxas all alone for now. For some time, he just stood there like an idiotic boy, musing about how he could turn like that. The purplish evening made him snapped out from his thought. He shook his head for a moment and walked to the direction of his squad.

"Sign… where's the sign…" He murmured. The sky darkened slowly, signing almost night. Roxas cursed. He was lost. Where the hell is he now, he had no idea. He walked again for sometimes, only to find crossroad: left, right, or middle. Roxas was getting pissed off.

"**Gee, I don't know you're so blind at direction.**" Kail teased him in his head. Roxas shook his head violently and growled.

"Shut up, Kail!" He growled. Kail shrugged as he left his head. Sensing that he was not bugging him anymore, Roxas sighed. He walked again.

Middle road…

------------------------------------------------------------

"Shikachi, slow down!" Nenke growled at her captain. Shikachi stopped and turned at the other woman.

"WE GOTTA HURRY DAMMIT! IF HE HAS THAT CURSE, GOD! HE HAS TO BE SECURED!" Shikachi barked angrily at her lieutenant. Oddly for Nenke, she just stood there silently as if the things which went over the cold night went swift like a wind. No trace on her face, as if Shikachi hadn't barked at her. Instead, she said quietly and flatly.

"Satisfy enough?"

Shikachi growled angrily as she turned her back to her lieutenant. She walked grumpily. Nenke only sighed and followed her Captain. Having a strong-headed person as both your friend and captain is rather troublesome. It needs a hell lot of patience. Fortunately, she has a lot to save it for her own.

Whatever the decision that Shikachi makes, either banishing the boy or killing him steadily or even sealing him, she will stick with it… As for Shikachi, she believes what will she do is right.

Somehow, her faith seemed to slip out…

------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks a lot for helping, Rangiku-san." Axel spoke to the woman in front of him. Finally, they reached 10th headquarter. Demyx was leaning against the gate, waiting his senior.

"Sure thing. Let me know if Demyx…" Rangiku gave a threatening stare at the said shinigami. Demyx only let out a small 'eep'. "…causes you anymore trouble. Just because he quickly gained his seat doesn't mean he has to drag everyone onto his problem."

"Nope, not at all." Axel lied. He didn't know why he did that but that really made Demyx turned into chibi mode with chibi tears, grateful of what Axel did. Axel only ignored him and went off from the 10th headquarters.

He walked through the road. Seiretei is full of complicated routes. That's why he hated it more than anything he could find in that stupid afterlife. Well, at least he's not sent to Hades' place after dead. That place surely gives him the creeps.

Axel walked steadily. He kept his guard up as if someone would show up and beat the shit out of him, though he's completely sure that he'd not be the one who get it out. Anything could happen in the night of Seiretei.

Anything could happen…

Axel stopped in front of a crossroad; he heard someone walked towards his place. Quickly but silently, he summoned his chakrams from both of his hand. He sneaked against the wall, readying his self to charge at the approaching person.

The steps went closer as he gripped his chakrams tighter. Though he had been in such a situation before, Axel couldn't help sweating from his own panic. The person still approaching. Axel decided to charge at the person right then.

Axel turned to the person and swung his chakrams. His weapons were clashing against a keyblade.

White Keyblade….

Axel looked at the wielder. Messy-spike-blond-haired kid with a keyblade on his hand defended his self from Axel's assault. Axel only blinked for a few moments. "Roxas?" he said bewildered as he drew back his weapons.

Roxas, whose reflex, thankfully, is high enough to react against Axel's sudden attack, sighed heavily. He knew he had sensed something, but he never guessed it would be Axel's. He drew back his Oathkeeper. Silence for a moment until Roxas broke it.

"What's with you drawing your weapons like that? You're scaring the hell out of me!" Roxas barked. Axel sighed from his bark.

"Can't help it. The number of heartless has become more and more." He said as he passed Roxas and stopped at the third step. He turned slightly to Roxas. "Moreover, there's an issue about an intruder breaking into this place. You can't expect me not to draw my weapon when I heard someone suspicious was approaching."

"Oh." Roxas only replied his words. Axel only sighed.

"Anyway Roxas, what're you doing out here. It's pretty dangerous here when it was night." Axel asked again. Roxas glared at him a bit offended. Axel blinked at his sudden reaction. "What?"

"Since when I've become a vulnerable kid who can't protect his self? I'm not a girlish person who would scream like 'oh, help me! My shoe stuck on a tree'." Roxas scowled. Axel was trying not to laugh from his statement but failed. Roxas was about to dictate him but joined him laughing. Axel stopped laughing and then, with a serious look, asked again.

"What're you doing here?"

Roxas finally stopped laughing and calmed down. "Oh right. I want to go back to my squad, but…"

Silence. Roxas blushed a little. How should he put this?

"You're lost." Axel finished his sentence. Roxas looked embarrassed. Axel only shook his head disbelievingly. "Roxas, Roxas…" this time, Roxas shot a glare at him.

"Fine, I'm going to take you back to your squad." Axel scowled. Roxas grinned widely. Axel walked and he followed.

"Why do I always get myself dragged into trouble?" Axel murmured softly; softly enough for Roxas not to hear.

------------------------------------------------------------

Naminé walked inside her room. It's neat and clean, just like when she left it that morning. Her eyes felt so heavy, as if she could collapse anytime. Still, being a neat person, she walked towards her bathroom and took a shower. The training with Roxas was really exhausting; stood on her spot with boredom lingering; watching Roxas falsely aimed the target while his false aim hit her. Fortunately, she didn't take any damage of it.

Feeling better, she brushed her teeth and got dressed. When she was about to jump onto her bed, someone knocked her door. She turned at the door, rather annoyed.

"Who'll be visiting in the times like this?" she growled softly. She opened the door, seeing her vice-captain stood there. Naminé seemed a bit surprise.

"Good evening, Naminé. I hope my little visit doesn't bother you." Shichi said politely, which is, unlikely of her. Naminé became stunned by her sudden 'polite' manner. Shichi, for she knew even for a few days, was very strict, diligent, and rough. She wouldn't be surprised if her Captain can't get a hold of her. Naminé snapped out from her thoughts and greeted her back.

"No ma'am, Not at all!" she said, though her surprised tone still lingered inside. "Please do come in!" Shichi nodded, went into her room and took the nearest seat. Naminé closed the door and walked towards the kitchen. She was making two cups of green tea. After doing it, she joined her vice captain and offered her the tea. Shichi smiled and took the offer.

"Thank you." She said brightly, making the blond blinked out of surprise. Shichi, being like a lady! So not like her! Snapping out from her stunt thought and took a seat. Both of them sipped their tea. Shichi sighed in comfort. Naminé stared at her and spoke again.

"What is it ma'am? Is there anything you would like to talk with me?" Naminé asked her lieutenant. Shichi put down her tea and began to answer her question.

"I know I'm so straight-forwarded, but order is still order…" she sighed and took out an envelope. She handed it over to Naminé, who looked hesitantly-to-open-the-envelope. "Go on, open it. It just came out from Ukita. The news had just arrived from 14th squad."

Naminé, being afraid of what she might know, hesitantly opened the envelope; 2 pieces of paper, one with Ukita-taichou's signature and the other with a fussy writing. Whoever wrote this was really in haste. She scanned the contents slowly. First, she read the first fussy writing and couldn't help to have trouble in understanding them. She rubbed her head. Shichi understood her motion though. She sipped her tea again.

"Why don't you read Ukita's first." She said. Naminé nodded quietly and read the signed letter. Her eyes stopped and went big. She shot a stunned glare at her senior. He stood up, making the table in front of her shook.

"Ma'am! Isn't it a bit hasty to move the mission date! We're not prepared yet! Kagami hasn't recovered while I and Roxas are still freshmen!" Naminé cried. Shichi sighed again, but this time, was colder than ever.

"An order is still an order. And this one is recommended by Shikachi herself. This letter…" she said as she picked up the fussy-writing letter and showed her. "…is her message from a while ago." She then put it on the table.

Naminé still shocked from this impact. She sat down again, trying to calm herself. Shichi, seeing that she needed to leave because the night had came, put her tea on the table and said her good-bye.

"I guess I'll be leaving. Thanks for the tea again, Naminé." She said. Naminé stared at her for a while. Receiving only a simple stare, Shichi bowed a little even though it would be a bit weird. Never a senior bows to his or her junior. She opened the door and stepped off her room. Naminé couldn't believe it. She and Roxas had only been there for a couple of days and were given not only a big opportunity but also a big responsibility as well. She leaned against her seat and read Ukita's letter. Only the content that made her as if out of breath.

_The 14th squad hadn't received any information of Sora and Riku's condition. While their friends had been spotted on their home world, all in erased memories. Someone must have eradicated their memories from the recent events. Because of this tight situation, as the captain of 3rd squad, I commanded you to search as many clues about this situation as you can. You can take 3 – 5 people to become your aid. Don't miss a spot; the tiniest spot sometimes leads to brighter clues. The mission started Friday this week._

_Ukita_

_N/B: I know I'm not permitted to confirm this, but I wish that you take the elite force to investigate immediately. And also, maybe this will be your next lesson. Do it well and make me proud._

On the table, lied Shikachi's message:

_For the elite team, quickly prepare yourself. Your mission will be started sooner than you think. For the date confirmation, Ukita will decide it. The details are in Ukita's letter._

_Shikachi_

Naminé sighed again. She leapt to her bed and laid there still. "Friday… it's just the day after tomorrow…" She murmured as her eyes went to the calendar.

Wednesday, 12 July….

Naminé growled softly. Her eyes felt so heavy that she could sleep right there right then. But then again, her bad feeling about this mission was bugging her, making her couldn't sleep. As time flowed, Naminé ensured herself again and fell asleep.

The next lesson should not be so easy…

-------------------------------------------------------------

Bwahahaaa! After a long time, I finally showed up and whoops! A chappy! YAY! 'm so happy!

Anyway, do review or else I'll throw my stuff animals at you! evil smirk and preparing the stuff animals

Till next time, R&R!


	8. Curse

_**Changing Its Course**_

By: shinigami-no-elie

A/N: Special thanks to:

-Square Enix and Disney for releasing KH sequels

-Kubo-sensei for creating BLEACH

-Ma Friends!

-Those who review, I love you, guys!

Disclaimer: I won't tell you all if you don't stop ask me to do da disclaim! Have you all stopped yet? Have you? Kay then: 1) I don't own square and its games, and its back sound and back music, and also whatever the hell they have! 2) I don't own BLEACH or any other Kubo-sensei's stationary! Like hell I can get one! 3) I always thought that I own my computer, but in the end, Microsoft holds everything! 4) Conclusion: I own nothing! There! Happy?

"Talk"

"_Thought_"

"_Talk_" for Ichigo as Sora

"_Thought_" for Ichigo as Sora

"**Talk**" for Kail

**Chapter VII**

Curse…

After meeting Roxas, Axel decided to lead him back, right? Well, it didn't turn out well since the roads were so annoying like hell because of its "complexity". Moreover, it's dark. Simply to say, they're both lost in the middle of the court.

Roxas and Axel had been walking in circle. Looked like only Roxas realized it. Roxas pulled Axel's sleeve. Axel, turned annoyingly at the blonde, only grunted, "What?"

Roxas made a glare at him; Quick and threatening. "We've past here…"

Axel turned around and sweat-dropped. Seriously, he felt that the aura is still the same. Axel sighed and made a motion.

"We're lost…"

Eyes went big, face turned blue…

"WHAT!"

Axel had to shut his ears so that his yelling won't hurt him. "Craze…Don't worry. I'm sure this is the right way… now, are you going or not?"

"Going after! Axel, we've past here 2 times!" Roxas yelled. He's grown tired. No one should blame him though. He's been worn out from his training and definitely hyper tired. Letting out some steam would be necessary. Roxas sighed and tried to restrain his self. "We should really find other path. Really, I mean if we're lost here for-" Roxas stopped at his words. Dead silent until Roxas summoned his Oathkeeper. Axel also felt it coming. He also summoned his chakrams.

Some people were approaching…

"Two people…" Roxas whispered. Axel nodded as he crept onto the wall. Roxas followed him behind. The unknown people looked like realized they were being watched. Axel sensed their movement because their reiatsu vanished, as if nothing was even there in the first place. And then…

Wind…

It blew slowly, passing Axel and Roxas, ruffling and playing their spiky hair. "_Something was wrong_." Axel thought to himself. Realizing what's going on, His eyes widened in fear. "SHIT!"

Roxas turned at the cursing man. He felt his collar had been grabbed roughly and the next thing he knew, he had leapt with Axel. It's obvious since the one who pulled him and almost threw him was none other than Axel himself. Roxas shot a glare again at the pyro. The pyro was too more distracted on other things. Since Axel was only looking at the ground, Roxas decided to join. And then, he understood why in the first place, Axel had to pull him.

The wall where they had crept before had been torn to pieces. Moreover, the opposite wall seemed to be damaged by something. Whatever it is, it really made a good hole. Axel landed, followed by Roxas. Axel gritted his teeth and turned at the two people. "Oii… Are you going to kill your own comrade?" he said coolly. The two people only stood there. One with black hair down to her neck, wielding none other than the infamous keyblade.

The other, haired tied in somewhat pony-tail way, looked angry, crossing her hands over her chest.

Shikachi and Nenke…

Nenke only blinked. "Axel?"

-------------------------------------------------------------

Sora, unconsciously, was thrown to the dungeon by some freaking heartless, along with Riku. That Ichimaru had almost killed Sora, and Riku hated it very much.

_**Flashback**_

"_Oh really… I don't even manage…" Ichimaru said lazily to the two boys. Sora grabbed his sword tiredly. Riku only clenched his keyblade tightly. Yes, Ichimaru was tough. And Riku felt that the man hasn't even used quarter of his energy yet. Okay, about the neo-shadows? They wiped it in no time._

"_Shit… if this continues…" Riku thought darkly as the silver-haired man approached them. He could feel Sora knelt from exhaustion. To his surprise, Sora only smirked darkly when Riku turned on him._

"_Heh… this body is really annoying." He said darkly. His voice was rather shallow and tired. Still, he refused to give up as he stood up and pointed his blade to Ichimaru. "But we don't have many choices in this matter, do we, Riku? A fight till the end…"_

_Riku smiled and joined the brunette. Ichimaru only shook his head. The sky had grown darker than ever._

"_Gee… persistent, aren't you two?" Ichimaru asked playfully. Riku gripped his keyblade tightly and stroke first. Ichimaru drew his sword, ready for another round. He parried it slightly quicker. Riku back away as Sora clashed his blade with Ichimaru's. The two fought fiercely, that is until Ichimaru saw an opening. He pushed Sora until he (Sora) went to defense stats._

_After breaking through Sora's defense, He swung his blade for Sora's head. Riku quickly blocked it away to buy some time for Sora to recover. Ichimaru only smirked wider at the boy's effort. Ichimaru kept pushing him the way he pushed Sora._

"_Sora…err…Ichigo…" Riku said reluctantly. He's been blocking Ichimaru's attack and saw no opportunity on counterattacking. "Need…help…" Riku blocked some Ichimaru's triple attacks. "…here!" - And then Riku's keyblade disappeared from his grip, and was thrown out by Ichimaru's Shinsou. Riku looked upon his reaper with hate. Ichimaru smirked deviously and pointed his Shinsou, ready to launch the finishing blow. That would happen if it wasn't for Sora to show up defending Riku. That also had a price._

"_Really Riku… and I thought that… you're better than him… this boy…" Sora gasped. Ichimaru's blade had cut his shoulder. It spurted blood heavily. Riku only gaped. Ichimaru drew back his zanpakutou and back away for a bit._

"_Hohoho… touching friendship…" he said mischievously. Sora looked upon their pursuers and frowned. _

_This wasn't meant to be the end..._

_Sora's/Ichigo's view was leaving him as he fell. Riku watched in horror, seeing the brunette fell from the lost. He quickly, and tiredly, caught him. Blood spurted everywhere; from Sora's clothing to his own. Riku reluctantly shook him a bit, being afraid of what might happen._

_No motion…_

_Not even a flick…_

"_NONONONONONO! Don't' die yet you slacker!" Riku shouted in his head as he desperately shook Sora's limp body again. No motion; same as all._

"_My, my… I've done it all wrong… He said not to kill either, but I've killed one. Oh well…" Ichimaru said. His wicked smile still there on its place as if glued to his mouth. Riku laid Sora's body and stood. Slowly, He turned at the murderer. His eyes flashed dangerously._

"_YOU'RE DEAD!" Riku screamed on top of his lung. Never does he felt such hatred towards others. He pointed his hand on the keyblade over the battleground and called for it to return to its master. He stroke again with hate and anger towards the silver haired man. Ichimaru only smirked wider._

"_Now you see it, now you don't…" Ichimaru muttered. When Riku was about to charged onto Ichimaru, He vanished. Riku stopped and looked around furiously, that is, until Ichimaru reappeared behind him and muttered softly._

"_You're too weak, Riku…"_

_And the rest for him was a big blank…_

_**End flashback**_

He looked at his best friend sadly. The wound had been healed. By who? He didn't care…

As long he could see Sora was breathing and alive…

Riku felt as if a barbell was put on his eyes. His head was killing him. Whatever the heck that Ichimaru used to knock him out, it surely hurt, bad. He leaned over the stone wall next to his companion and smiled weakly. "At least Sora is well…" He thought as darkness overtook him, again…

-------------------------------------------------------------

'You want to come or what!" Shikachi screamed at Axel and Roxas. Nenke calmed her captain immediately. It's a good thing that Shikachi hadn't took her anger out on everything surround her, or else, it would be the first big bang that could happen in Seiretei. Axel hissed at Roxas.

"What's with your Captain?" he asked. Roxas only looked at his friend with a don't-ask-me look. Nenke noticed their little discussion and clapped her hands to turn their attention on her. Well, it did turn their attention on Nenke. Nenke coughed a little and start speaking while Shikachi only pouted behind her.

"What're you guys doing here? And Axel, shouldn't you be at your squad? I bet Byakuya was searching you. After all, after the Larxene's incident…" Nenke was still talking until Shikachi could hold her fury no more as she ran straight and almost collided on Roxas and Axel along the way. Nenke's word was cut as soon as her Captain ran.

"I guess we'll be running for a while… You two, go back to your squad!" she sighed and followed her captain. Roxas and Axel only stood there, not knowing what the hell just happened. Axel smiled wickedly.

"Want to go and find out?"

-------------------------------------------------------------

"I've sent the message…" Shichi reported. Ukita, who was assigning a pile of paperwork slightly turned at her lieutenant. She was gasping tiredly. Ukita presumed that Shichi had used her shunpou as quick as possible. She held down her pen and walked towards the window behind her. She only looked for the night view.

"Good…"

Shichi smirked at herself proudly. Yes, she's her little sister after all, and will always be. Shichi then took a glance on the paperwork. There weren't much now the fact that Ukita had worked all day long just to finish her papers. Shichi smiled and walked towards the desk. Ukita was still enjoying the view. Shichi took the rest of the papers and held it.

"I'll do the rest. Why don't you rest for while, big sis?" she said as she took of to her room with her shunpou. Ukita was surprised by her sudden statement. She turned to the place where Shichi had been and smiled to herself.

"I guess that's good too…"

-------------------------------------------------------------

Kagami was alone in the hospital room. 15 minutes ago, Marluxia had checked on him, to see if he is alright with everything. Well, being a genius in his age, he couldn't find his self any better or worse. For one, he's a genius and could take care of himself, and two; he had that stupid seal of his hindering his movement and action.

"I guess I shouldn't be too hurried on my revenge…" he sighed bitterly

"Indeed you shouldn't…"

Kagami turned over to the voice. Black-hooded person stood in front of the door. His/her eyes scanned the room carefully, as for Kagami, his eyes flashed dangerously over the person. He couldn't tell is it a she, or a he. That didn't matter until the person approached him.

Kagami readied his Haretsumashin on his hand. The person stopped and glanced at the newly-summoned zanpakutou. That person lowered her hood.

Short-Chocolate-brown hair was revealed. Her eyes, it was as black as the obsidian. Her gaze, it's full of enigma. Surely, Kagami wouldn't trust such a person…

"Back off, woman!" He threatened as he pointed his zanpakutou. The woman only frowned from this sudden 'warm' welcome. She back off a bit until Kagami lowered his sword a little. Kagami then scanned her feature. She was only covered with…black cloak? Somewhat, she's really like Jyuusan Kikan. His caution didn't wear off though.

"What do you want?" Kagami started interrogating. The woman only giggled slightly. Receiving such an answer, Kagami felt his blood boiled. He pointed his sword again. "What do you want? ANSWER ME DAMMIT!"

The woman chuckled again. "I'm just passing around and doing my stuffs…" She grinned. That's it. Kagami felt that this woman was playing dumb with him. He swung his sword, threatening her.

"Who would believe such an absurd answer?" he replied coolly. The girl sighed in a happy and cheerful way. Kagami was still cautious with his surroundings.

"_Two…no… four people are going towards this place._" Kagami thought. The girl summoned her short blade. Kagami stared at it cautiously. He only smirked grimly. "If you're here for doing some stuff, what are the stuffs?"

The girl smiled deviously as she drew closer to the raven-haired boy. "I don't know, what do you think?"

Kagami stood on his bed and repositioned himself either to parry or attack. "Let see… chasing _me_ to get the ultimate power of Darkness?"

The girl only smiled wickedly. "Bingo! You're a bright boy!"

Her last words are his cue to defend his self. The girl landed some few combos on him. Kagami only blocked it with much effort since he's not in a battle condition. He panted heavily as the girl finished the combos. The girl back off for a moment, smirking happily.

"No wonder he wants you alive…" she muttered and was about to attack again. Kagami gritted his teeth; he has no more energy to block the attacks any further.

That is, until he had not felt the pain…

The girl's movement stopped as a thin metal sword slipped between her neck and shoulder. Kagami squinted his eyes a bit to see who was holding the other sword.

Shikachi….

"Touch him, and you're dead!"

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Shikachi, Calm yourself!"

"But he's freaking in danger, dammit!"

"He'll be fine as long as he is with Marluxia around!"

"Let me go Nenke!"

Roxas and Axel finally made it to the women's destination: 4th squad. Pretty creepy in the night? Yes. They arrived at the field in front of 4th squad HQ. In front of them, Nenke was holding Shikachi back on her best effort. Axel glanced over Roxas. Roxas understood what he's trying to say on his glimpse and nodded. They ran towards the two.

"Nenke! We must hurry!" screamed the angry Shikachi. She shook violently but not enough to shove Nenke off. Instead, the other woman only held her tighter.

"Not yet! Someone unknown is still there!" Nenke said. Roxas went behind the lieutenant and so did Axel. Nenke only turned slightly at the two juniors.

"Have I told you to go back to your squad?" Nenke brawled. Roxas shrugged. Nenke sniffed as she tightened her grip on her Captain. This time, somehow, she failed and with that Shikachi ran towards the main door. Nenke cursed it.

"AFTER HER! SHE COULD DESTROY EVERYTHING INSIDE!" Nenke commanded the only shinigamis left on the field. Roxas and Axel nodded without hesitation, seeing few scenes about how Shikachi managed to escape. Whatever the hell this meant, someone's up to no good. They after Shikachi, followed by Nenke behind.

They stopped at the hall. It's full with shinigamis. From their looks, looked like they'd been hit by tornado

Roxas looked around while Axel raised his awareness. Nenke followed them behind. No sound…

Suddenly, they felt intense reiatsu pressure. Even Axel and Roxas knelt for it. Nenke, even though being a skillful shinigami, couldn't help but to lean over something. And then it stopped. Axel quickly tracked it without Nenke's order. Something was not right…

"It's from Kagami's!" Axel shouted as he ran through the corridors of the hall. Nenke and Roxas followed him behind. Oddly enough, every corridors they got through, there's no sign of anyone, even from the 4th squad their selves.

They turned right, to see Shikachi sliding her sword on a shinigami. Kagami was panting heavily, sitting on his bed while his zanpakutou lying on the cold floor. Nenke, seeing this view, only gasped. Roxas and Axel quickly summoned their weapons. Since they're in front of the room, it made quiet narrow space between everyone of them.

"Touch him, and you're dead!" Shikachi threatened the attacker. Silence hit the room. The girl only glanced at her from the corner of her left eye. She then, oddly, smirked.

"It's very nice to meet you, the first Dark Master. Though, your welcome is not the one that considered…warm." She snickered. Shikachi's eyebrows twitched. Her hand gripped the Hoshigaki tighter by the title that she'd given. Roxas and Axel were about to raise their weapon but Nenke stopped them by her hand motion.

"I can't give you a warmer welcome than this, ex-shinigami Freya. The last time I saw you, you were plotting to fail me in the process of creating the keyhole…" Shikachi said sternly. Freya only chuckled. Hearing the word 'keyhole', Roxas and Axel glared at both Nenke and Shikachi. Nenke couldn't say a word. She had no idea on how she had to put this. "…but then again, you tried to come here, to my 'successor'. What are you plotting now, ne Freya?" She asked.

Freya only frowned. Seconds later, she snapped her finger a dark portal appeared to the right of her. Shikachi was stunned by this sudden action. The girl, Freya, quickly used this opportunity and jumped into the portal. Shikachi cursed it as she walked to the window in hope finding a clue on Freya. Seeing nothing, she sighed in disappointment. She used her hand motion to order the rest of the group entering the room. Nenke nodded slightly and then, entered the room, followed by both confused Axel and Roxas.

"What the hell just happened?" Roxas whispered his words softly to his pyro companion. The pyro only sighed and shrugged; he had no idea. They looked around and leaned to the wall next to Kagami's bed, seeing no chair to be seated around (Nenke and Shikachi had occupied the two of it).

Shikachi's face was near…expressionless. She seemed speechless, as if a tornado had struck and destroyed everything. Kagami only sat there, didn't know what to say, that is until Shikachi said the word.

"Why you didn't tell us that you're _that boy_?" Shikachi asked softly, regretfully as well. Kagami only let out a 'humph'. Yes, he's not going to say anything onwards. Shikachi sighed. Seeing her so screw up, Nenke asked her question.

"Marluxia knows this, doesn't he?" Nenke stated. Kagami only nodded slightly, slightly enough for them to get. Nenke continued her question, "Do you know what is being a dark master?"

Roxas, feeling unnoticed, spoke up before Kagami could answer that question. "Nenke-fukutaichou… what are we talking about?"

Shikachi turned at the two. She totally forgot that they have them around. Shikachi let a heavy sigh and signal Kagami to not answer those questions. They must know since they'd been dragged into her messes. Moreover, Roxas was a keyblade warrior. He _must _know…

Shikachi took a deep breath before telling her story. "It all began when the court agreed to make a keyhole…" Axel's eyes widened.

"MAKE A KEYHOLE!" Axel shouted without believe. Shikachi's eyebrows twitched uncomfortably at the pyro. Kagami still remained silent, waiting the woman shinigami spit it out the things she had done. Axel watched her angry face and quiet back. Shikachi, feeling that she's got the attention, continued her story.

"That was, not long after me, Nenke, Ukita, and Aoi graduated from shinigami academy. There was a total fuss about weird beings walking in Soul Society. Heartless, those who are almost the same as hollows, but in very different ways, walked around and searched a good and _tasty_ heart to feast on. At first, the Gotei Jyuusan Tai was troubled with this mess until someone stated this…"

Shikachi looked at Nenke for a brief moment as if asking her permission. Nenke didn't look at her eyes but nodded indeed. Seeing her cue, Shikachi nodded and continued her story. "'The heartless' are here because our heart of the world entrance is not sealed!' that statement was made by Nenke…" Axel and Roxas took a quick glance at Nenke. She only evaded their intense glance as she asked Shikachi to go on.

"…Well, she also had theory that Seiretei, as the realm of the dead, the afterlife, has unconnected heart. The heart is located exactly inside Kingdom Hearts itself. To go through it, we have to use the power of darkness in order to teleport there without being hurt by the heartless'…."

"However, we need someone who has almost limitless of dark energy and well; they found me…" she said bitterly. "Our plan is to seal the entrance so that the heartless' don't bother to comeback. To do that, we need keyhole to be sealed. The question is: 'how do we have one?' It all came back to us that Seiretei has never had _any _keyhole. That also leads to '_how do we make one!'_"

"That's when my power was used, for both creating the connection between our world and its keyhole. Since we have Nenke, she can seal the keyhole. Everything seemed to work as it should be… until Freya had to show up and screw up everything…"

Shikachi sighed. Roxas and Axel were rigid at their place. The story is killing them…

"She managed to cause a catastrophe, breaking my concentration. The keyhole was done and I'd already use all of my strength. I knew this is going to happen so before I leave, I sent a bit of my power so that if I can't succeed, the holder of that power will, I hope, continue the project. That power itself is taking a form of seal. I called it the dark-night... curse…"

"But then, after Nenke sealed the keyhole, nothing happened. Moreover, newcomers arrive: Nobodies. We had killed them countless. We left no spot of heartless and nobodies."

"After my work, I was appointed as the Captain of the 14th squad, the newest squad from Gotei Jyu-yon tai. Nenke and Aoi was sent there as my subordinate. As for Ukita, being as genius as ever, she was appointed to be the Captain of the 3rd squad along with her sister as the lieutenant…"

"And then, I tried to find my successor… but the heartless and nobodies are on my way, again… that's how we found you all, the former of Jyuusan Kikan." Shikachi glanced at both Roxas and Axel. "And then, few days later, I found my successor…" Shikachi mumbled. Her tone was mixed into sadness, sorrow, anger; everything becoming one. Nenke only stared blankly at the blue sky, though she'd paid attention as well. Roxas only gapped in surprise while Axel wore a disbelieving look.

"Wait… a… minute…" Axel stuttered. "So Kagami's role, to your view, is only as a successor to your neglected work?"

Silence…

Shikachi cast her gaze away, feeling uneasiness in each other. Axel could feel his blood boil. He grabbed her by the collar and tried to hit her as hard as he could but Nenke quickly grabbed his hand. Roxas still sat there, watching Axel's failed attempt. He turned to Kagami who wore unreadable look. Sad? No. Angry? Can't tell. Hurt? Maybe yes…

"I know you're furious Axel, after what you've been through with Roxas when you lived…" Nenke was about to talk more until Shikachi motion her hand, signaling to stop it. Nenke did what she told hesitantly. Axel still stood face to face with Shikachi. He knew he has to stop, but his anger seemed to pour out, without end. He faced Shikachi again, ready to hit him. But this time, a hand reached out and grabbed it.

It's Roxas'…

"We really should hear the rest of the story, Axel…" Roxas said rather flatly, though his tone seemed to be rather trembling. Axel roughly drew his hand. He knew he should be sorry to Roxas but he's not in the mood. He himself had been a tool once: his service for the organization was considered to be a tool for Xemnas. That also went for Roxas. And if things like this happen again, he would have to admit that all in his life and death; he lived within the lies itself. Axel growled and walked out the room. Roxas sensed that he was outside, not intending to go anywhere. Roxas glanced at the captain and nodded, signaling that it's okay to continue. After all, he knew Axel wouldn't be too easy to be convinced.

Shikachi glanced over the raven-haired shinigami. Kagami didn't look at her eyes. He stood up and was about to walk outside too, until Nenke turned at him and said, "Where are you going?"

Kagami slightly turned his head. "Searching Marluxia…" he lied and off with his shunpou, leaving Shikachi with regret. He stood up to talk again to Roxas.

"I'm sorry Roxas… I've talked more than I have thought I would. It'd be best for you and the others to keep it secret…" Shikachi apologized grimly and walked towards the door. Roxas didn't give her a comment. Instead, he gave her the way. As Shikachi passed, Nenke followed her Captain. Outside, Axel was leaning over the wall. The two of them only walked pass him. His eyes were closed, as if he was sleeping. Shikachi thought not. Though he might never hear it, Shikachi whispered "I'm sorry…"

They passed him and off with their shunpou. Axel's eyes opened slowly.

"The upper-levels these days, how ignorant…"

-------------------------------------------------------------

Kagami ran…

He ran with no direction…

He knew he should meet Marluxia in times like this. He's the one whom he could count on, even though he's such a bastard.

But he didn't care about it right now…

All he wanted to do is run from that very place. Honestly, he knew everything about the seal. He had heard the story about it. Yet, he had no idea that the vessel would be _him_ since he had never seen the curse.

By the time he knew, it was _Marluxia's _information…

Marluxia is sneaky? No doubt about it. "No wonder they labeled him 'The Graceful Assassin'" He murmured as he dashed throughout the corridors. He'd been in the south building for too long. He'd missed the lively joy of 4th squad and its patient's writhing in pain. That wasn't supposed to be a good thing, was it?

He dashed passing people in the way. No one seemed to care though. They had more urgent matter to think of and do for. He arrived at a crossroad. Not knowing where to go, he turned right but only to bump into someone he knew very well and annoyed him in every way.

"Watch it bird brain!" the person scowled. He was taking some plastic bottles. Because of that collision, they were thrown in every direction. Fortunately, the seal and bottle is dense enough to survive a clash. His pink hair was as messy as ever while his face is still girly.

It's none other than Marluxia…

-------------------------------------------------------------

_The next 4 hours…_

Riku opened his eyes slowly. He was still in the prison where Ichimaru kept "them" (as in Ichigo and Riku) hostage. He turned his head slightly. His head felt better right that time.

"Feeling better?"

Riku turned at the brunette. Sora was…

Smiling?

Smiling worriedly?

Riku rubbed his eyes once only to see him in his cold state. Riku felt as if he was staring at his own reflection. Whoever this Ichigo person is, possessing Sora's body is not a good way to release his self.

"Hey..."

Riku snapped from his thought. "Uh… yeah…" he said unsurely. His head is was not aching anymore but his neck hurts like hell. Sora, for the first time, grinned widely.

"Then let's prepared you for some run-away plan!"

**Tsuzuku**

A/N: A bit quick, yes… I'm a hard worker! Let's celebrate it! Dun-dun-dun-dun! Happy reading evry1! R&R


End file.
